The wonder's of love
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Rouji and Meikia are both married; but then their enemy comes plus afew more hidden figures along the way. What will the two women do? - The only OC that belongs to me is Rouji, the others are my friend's O.Cs.
1. Chapter One

The extremely good looking male; whom was muscular, had gorgeous light blue eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied back. On his chest was a closed black vest and black pants. On one side of him he had two swords on his waist. Holding it with a white belt. He was running through the plains with a wide smirk upon his face. He was going to go and target his two beautiful female enemies. With an evil chuckle emitting from his mouth he could sense that there was someone nearby him.

It was very wide and clear; spacy and he could not spot anyone at all. As he then stopped; he frowned looking around. His hair that dangled from his face blew within the cool breeze of the wind. He then saw someone walk from the huge rock that was meters away from him. Having a nosebleed upon his face; he could see the huge breasts of one female.  
>"You knew I was here?" he asked frowning more; trying to hide his bleeding nose. He could see the anger in her onyx eyes. <p>

"Yeah; I knew you were coming from miles away. About a whole hour; I didn't think you were that slow Yushiu Hayiden."  
>"…Uchiha; you still look so beautiful as ever. Why not we just both give up being enemies and be together? We'd be such a lovely pair. I know it. Everyone will love me with their praise with a gorgeous woman. You'll have such a great and skillful man by your side; you can wake up to me every morning and see my beautiful face."<p>

"Ha, in. Your. Dreams." She stated with an evil grin upon her face. He wasn't going to try at all; he wasn't that great of a man at all. She met other guys who were way better than him all the way, that's for sure. He was trying to intimidate her and try to get her very flustered about it; making her trying to fall for him and his cunning plan that he had within his smart brain mind. He was becoming very irritated; now there was someone else coming towards the two.

Hopefully it was someone that was willing to help him and not her. If it was for her, then he'd have to use the other approach. Attacking her without hesitation, it didn't matter if she was beautiful or not. There were after all many other beautiful women out there who could fall for his good looking male face. "Tsk, fine. You'll regret it Uchiha, remember that. You know you want me."  
>He then grinned looking very smart-ass and being a very cocky guy. So stuck up. She hated guys like that.<p>

They deserved to die; but the male was very strong. She remembered she had to retreat during her fight with him hence she was losing her light. She could remember Sasuke yelled at her and being very angry at her because she didn't listen to him at all of what he said. It really made him annoyed at her; which made her seem very disappointed in herself.

"I won't allow you to do such a thing, you're going to be defeated. Right here and now, got it?" She said with such an eager look in her eyes. He then laughed hysterically as he gave his reply having too much confidence in himself.  
>"Ha, I doubt it Uchiha!" <p>

He then could see a woman who walked out of the huge rock. She was taken there, then standing beside the female she spoke, having her onyx eyes staring upon her.  
>"I heard he was here, I've come to help Rouji!"<br>"Meikia!" she said with a happy relieved look upon her face. Finally; she had some back-up from her sister-in-law.


	2. Chapter Two

At last, Meikia was here. Rouji grinned, at last. Finally some back up; the two were now facing their enemy. He was tough; but not as tough as them two put together. Well; it should be more like the tag-team Uchiha vs. the rival of a lifetime. Staring at each other they had a brave look upon their face, they were first going to make Rouji attack him then do their combination attack. This was a good strategy. The woman made her move; like they had planned out.

First Rouji had made her move while Meikia had stood aside; waiting for the time to come, she had activated her sharingan. She first ran towards him; giving him a big punch on the face; his eyes widened. He couldn't even see her quick speed; it was like it was in a blink and she disappeared. _'S-She's fast, b-but is she trying to be faster than the Yellow Flash? No. Maybe not; she doesn't have any name or reputation at all but…' _he thought but then he remembered _'that's right, she does have a famous name; she's an Uchiha…'_

Then quickly making the handsigns of Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake he then shouted the name of his technique which created a dragon made from earth and went to attack the female.  
>"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!" while she needed to quickly dodge this technique and counter attack with a jutsu of her own. With the head seals of <span>Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram<span>.

"Water Release: Great Explosion Technique."_**  
><strong>_Then she had created a torrent of water; she had quickly turned into water as Meikia's eyes widened seeing this high level technique was being used by her; it had made his technique vanish and her technique becoming very powerful; she knew the male couldn't swim at all.

It was leading him to drown. Once the technique finished she backed, closing her right eye. He was drenched like hell, then placing her palms upon the floor while he was slowly trying to get up she spoke the name of her technique.  
>"Thunder Element: Thunder Dragon Wave."<br>Then an electric current was flowing through the ground and now as he was standing up he frowned, talking one step towards them both, but he couldn't move. Her technique allowed her opponent to be paralysed for a short amount of time, which was about fifteen minutes.  
>"Now, let's do this and end it Mei!"<br>"Okay Rou!" she said with a brave look upon her face.

First the hand seals that were needed to make this jutsu, Horse → Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. The woman kneaded chakra inside of her body which then was converted to fire.  
><em>'<em>_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.'  
><em>The technique was then expelled out from her mouth in a massive orb of roaring flames, as for Rouji; blood had ran down her right eye; her eyes was the Mangekyou Sharingan, the black flames had consumed and grew in Meikia's technique which headed quickly towards Hayiden; his eyes widened. He wasn't going to survive this; but he may have not been able to move his body but his hands were still able to move.

'_The infamous big-breasted Uchiha; I see. Now she will be surprised that I have freed my hands with my chakra; I will use this technique to stop it; hopefully. Amaterasu won't get to me. I'm sure of it.'  
><em>He thought as he made his hand seals Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog; he then spoke the name of the technique at the last minute.  
>"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall."<br>The technique had created a solid wall of earth, this was going to defend him and the huge and hot fireball hit his earth wall. He then smirked; the technique was highly resistant to fire, which their combination technique was.

Once her Mangekyou returned to the sharingan, she sighed as her knees was on the floor. She had used much of her chakra; especially with that Amaterasu; it did hurt her though. But she was still able to fight; it didn't hurt that much, really. Meikia frowned, as she then spoke.  
>"Bastard; it seems like it didn't work. Now, its my turn to do something."<br>As she was about to perform a technique she was stopped by two tall men. One was infront of Meikia and the other had his hand on Rouji's shoulder.

"You, leave them alone. Your opponent is me now." Meikia smiled happily as she saw who it was. As the woman's head saw the two men. She smiled, thank goodness.  
>"Tsk, I think I may have to retreat."<br>He spoke to himself as he slammed afew smoke bombs on the ground.  
><em>'Damn it, I let my guard down. I had to retreat; their husbands arrived.'<em>


	3. Chapter Three

Meikia had smiled as she saw it was their husbands; what a relief.  
>"S-Sasuke you came." She said with a grin upon her face while he sighed. He then hugged his wife; then as his onyx eyes stared upon his sister, bending down he lifted up her face, and slowly removing the hand that was upon her eye.<br>"I did tell you not to use it for pointless fights, didn't I?" he then sighed. While she grinned shyly.

"I know, sorry about that nii-san, me and Mei did our combination technique."  
>Her husband then stood up; Rouji then stood up being helped by her brother, dropping his shoulders then shrugging them having his hands by his side then spoke.<br>"Eh, told you Rouji; but you don't listen."  
>Being very angry at him she yelled at him.<br>"Shut up Makai!" he then frowned at her, folding his arms.  
>"Hmph, fine." He pouted afterwards. She then sighed.<p>

"I swear, it's like being married to a child." She could hear Sasuke and Meikia then laugh.  
>"It's not funny nii-san and Mei." She said with a frown upon her face.<br>"Haha, sorry Rou you have this weird, loving relationship with your husband."  
>"Agreed; you're both the last ones of your kind and you perfectly suit each other."<br>She then gave a sneer to her older brother.  
>"Shush; just because I was the only female and he's the only one of his clan doesn't mean you can say it like we're animals."<p>

Her husband sighed.  
>"Calm down darling; you must be exhausted or something."<br>Her onyx eyes had stared upon him with a gentle smile she then replied.  
>"I know, I sort of am. I did most of the work…" as Makai then chuckled he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, with a slight blush and staring at his beautiful wife he kissed her cheek.<p>

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he hated when he got so lovey-dovey with his wife it grossed him out. It was his sister for goodness sake; belch. As they arrived safely at Konoha; they had all walked towards the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door the four walked in, as Sasuke closed it behind them.  
>As his serious cobalt blue eyes stared upon them all he then spoke.<br>"So, did you capture him or did he get away?" Makai had then responded right away to him.  
>"Sorry, Hokage-sama; he retreated when me and Sasuke arrived." His eye twitched; great. <p>

Slamming the palm of his hands on his desk and getting up furiously he shouted at them.  
>"What? I told you don't fail me and to not let the criminal get away; I said to capture him and you give me bad news!" Rouji then gulped, giving a sad look upon her face as she stepped forward.<br>"I'm sorry, it's my fault Naruto. I-I wasn't thinking at all; I wanted to kill him and me and Meikia did our combination attack; I paralysed him but…"  
>Naruto had then interrupted.<br>"Rouji; I don't blame you or Meikia either. Those two; should've chased after him, but because they didn't then well; I'll have to dismiss them."

"Please Hokage-sama, you shouldn't they will next time."  
>Meikia said, in a begging sort of tone giving a puppy-dog look upon her face; it made Naruto sigh and gave up.<br>"Fine, I've already sent a ninja to capture him in case you both failed." Naruto replied; then he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door was a Jounin; he was only in fact a teenager. The male was wearing a navy high collar jumper; he had dark brown hair a mix with his mother and father's.

He had onyx eyes and the sharingan as well; he had his mother and father's blood. He wore a white shirt and black long pants with zippers at the ends. With a frown upon the male's face he threw him the male whom Makai and Sasuke failed to capture.

Plus Rouji and Meikia had failed to defeat him; a smile came upon Rouji and Makai's face.  
>"Mother? Father? What're you two doing here?" he asked, dragging along a very beaten up rogue.<br>"We came to just umm…" Rouji didn't know what to say to him so her eyes stared upon her husband, hopefully he'd come up with something.  
>"We uhh, came here to visit Naruto-sama; yes. Come on Tatsumi; your mother will cook your favourite food when we go home." Their son, Tatsumi sighed, as everyone left while he stayed and reported to Naruto.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

As the Kurosawi's walked home, the only female out of the three had her arm wrapped around the shoulder of her husband; he then whispered something into her ear as she then stared at him, with a giggle she then nodded her head. Tatsumi rolls his eyes and gave a 'pfft' sound. Rouji then laughed as she stared upon her husband who seemed to just have this sly grin upon his face. It was like he was up to something devious. What was he up to?

"Sheesh father; you embarrass me at times."  
>"He's just trying to be his usual self Tatsumi; I'd thought you'd get used to it."<br>"I know, it's just that mother; he seems weird."  
>"Ha, me weird? I don't think so; look at Sasuke. He's the definition of weird; even look it up in the dictionary; his picture is on there."<br>Rouji then frowned, hitting Makai slightly.  
>"Hey! That ain't nice to say about my nii-san."<br>"Well, it's true!"  
>"Enough, children!" Tatsumi raised his voice slightly, calming down his somewhat childish parents.<p>

When they arrived; the female went straight to the kitchen to get started on dinner. It was going to be a long and slightly cold yet warm Autumn's night. Once she had finished cooking they had begun to eat their dinner. Eating slowly and indulging it slowly. While they were eating; Tatsumi spoke.  
>"Mm, mother; while I was coming home from placing that guy in jail I saw I saw Kiyomi, Matsuda-sensei and Mairu on a mission without me, there's was heaps better than mine was. I had to capture that weakling while they got to travel all the way to Kumogakure."<br>Tatsumi then frowned; how dare his own team mates go on a mission without him. He didn't like that; and he has always wanted to go to Kumo and see what it was like there.

Makai sighed once he finished his dinner. "Well you can't go against the Hokage. He wanted you to do that specifically…"  
>Rouji had then interrupted while he was speaking.<br>"Yeah, because you and nii-san failed."  
>Makai's head then drooped low; feeling ashamed and his son stood up walking away from the table with his finished plate. Rouji, being the last one to eat hence she had made so much for herself washed the dishes and went to bed with the rest; feeling nice and warm in their beds. That was the end of the day for the Kurosawi's.<p>

The next day arrived; the sun started to shine early in the morning. Breakfast was being eaten between the couple. Their children were still sleeping in, it was very early in the morning. The day had started in the Uchiha household, Meikia had left the house to go to her shop to run her business while her husband, Sasuke was going to look after his children until she got home. Hopefully he could manage; without him even knowing his wife was to get an unexpected visitor in her shop.


	5. Chapter Five

"There; she's there."  
>A female's voice said; she then snickered with an evil laugh seeing that she was there. Her target was Meikia. This mysterious tanned skin woman with short brown-black hair, her eyes was a shining orange. She had stood out from the crowd; she despised Meikia because she was with Sasuke. Not only that, she always thought that she was the most beautiful woman ever. She had felt so humiliated when Sasuke had said that she wasn't.<p>

She didn't know what was so great about this woman at all; now she was to get revenge; kill her and try to be with Sasuke. She couldn't stand a chance, then as Meikia was working; serving her customer's the strange woman went in. She had the weirdest outfit ever worn; it was too appealing. She then smirked; now there wasn't anyone around. Time for her to act.  
>"Meikia; my you haven't changed. What's your ugly face doing around here?"<br>Once she heard that she frowned and turned around, she could not remember who she was, but it must've been someone who didn't like her because of her husband.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

"Oh, you don't remember me?" Meikia had given it some thought for a while; she couldn't remember who she was with that trampy outfit. Frowning more she stared at her, then her eyes widened. She finally remembered who she was; with a gulp she hated to admit that it was her. She thought that she was dead when Sasuke disposed of her.  
>"…You're-"<br>She then smirked and nodded her head. Exactly who she thought she was. She had no idea why she was there, but there must've been a reason for her to do such a thing. To also be here; she was in danger. She then walked slowly closer towards her.

"You better not try and hurt me Fuji otherwise I'll get my husband!"  
>"Ha, your husband isn't here. So there is no chance he will come."<br>Fuji, smirked. She had to get revenge; killing her was the only way to get Sasuke. But that was unlikely it was going to happen, Meikia frowned. She had not weapons on her; she never did when she was working in her shop. As she clutched her fist, she went to punch her but was stopped, her onyx eyes saw the person who stopped Fuji from punching her.

"…M-Makai?" she asked, her brother-in-law came to save her. Fuji then frowned, turning her head to see him, her eyes then widened. Gazing upon his face, he was very beautiful in her eyes. She then decided to stuff Sasuke and go for this man. Little did she know that he was married. Gulping he let go of her hand, and she turned to face him. He then bent down and gave her his hand. Holding it she hopped back up to her feet then he asked.  
>"Are you alright Mei…?"<br>"Yes, thanks. I'm not hurt or anything."  
>He then turned to her, with a slightly frowned. But then another male came in, he was scratching his head and sighed.<p>

"Come on…eh? What's going on here?"  
>"Oh Tatsumi; I was just handling things here…" Then Fuji had saw a woman with very large breasts and a displeased look upon her face. She snarled; it was her. The other enemy of her's. Gee she hated many women. All the good-looking men were taken.<br>"Tatsumi what's taking you so long to get your father, sheesh."  
>Fuji then frowned more; she could not obtain this male whose name was Makai; she was married to him.<p>

She then spoke towards her, she hated her.  
>"Cow Tits…"<br>Rouji had noticed her, her fist clutched. Tatsumi stepped away from his mother, he was very scared. So did Makai.  
>"Flat chested cutting board."<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

Makai sighed, Sasuke was with him. Along with afew other's.  
>"This is such a drag, my wife is getting so angry because of my laziness."<br>"Really? You think Shikamaru? My wife is much worse when she's gone all pissed off, she beats the shit out of me, I mean literally! Then she makes me sleep on the chair downstairs with nothing if I don't make her happy."  
>"You don't know Imoto-chan as well as you thought you knew her, silly Makai. Imoto-chan's weakness is to show her love and to do what she says; oh you say she's special but then she won't believe you. She's some pure evil woman, I tell you that now." <p>

"I married a pure evil woman! F- "  
>"How about I have your woman for a day Makai?" The male spoke, smirking. He then turned his head toward the brown haired male. He frowned, standing up his body moved from side to side.<br>"Have my wonderful wife? I love her, I won't let you get to her; with a penis like mine I could give my watermelon woman so much kids!" Sasuke's eyes widened, he then spit out the drink.  
>"M-Makai, are you drunk or something? Don't say something like that about my sister? Sheesh, I get chills!" <p>

There was now such a big commotion, Makai and Neji were fighting, they both had gotten slightly drunk while Sasuke was trying to get a hold of Makai and Lee a hold of Neji; gee women to them now was something else. "Ha, you'll never have my woman!"  
>"In your dreams, you perverted man! Yeah; that's right I said it!" Neji said with a smirk upon his face, uh oh. Makai's eyes widened, and he blushed in embarrassment. He knew his secret.<br>"Girl!"  
>"Pervert!" The two were starting to argue, and this was happening for quite a while now; Sasuke and Lee were both trying to make them stop fighting.<br>"Urg, I don't wanna go home…" they then stopped seeing the tired, tall blond male. They gulped, then Makai laughed; acting like nothing happened. 

"H-Hokage-sama? What're you doing here?"  
>"I finished, I just want a drink with you guys." He said, laughing. With his wide grin upon his face as usual. He hadn't hung out with them for a while; even as the Hokage, Naruto wanted to just realx.<br>"I heard noises from outside, what's going on?"  
>"Nothing, nothing at all; just all of us drunk…"<p>

"If you were drunk then you'd deny it, seriously; tell me Makai."  
>"That isn't necessary Hokage-sama…" Makai was then interrupted by Sasuke, with a frown and slight embarrassing blush upon his face; his eyes were closed as well; not wanting to face him.<br>"They were talking about Imoto-chan, and sex." 

"Eh, I-I was not Sasuke!" Makai said; he then stared at him with a smirk.  
>"Of course you were, you were arguing with Neji!" He then got very angry; and caused an uproar with Sasuke, Naruto just stood there laughing.<br>"They must be drunk, or crazy…" he spoke; while Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to say anything; wanted to just leave himself out of it all and drink peacefully. "Be quiet you guys.." he said; but they had ignored him. He then sighed; how troublesome.


	7. Chapter Seven

"See you Makai!~" called out a girl who was waving to him as the male was now walking home, with a wide smile upon his face. Walking home and feeling droopy, side to side. Slightly drunk; his eyes became like his fantasy and sparkled. Arriving home he laughed gently in such an utterly weird tone. A tone he had laughed like before. Kicking off his shoes he then walked upstairs into an unorderly manner. Then taking off his shirt and pants, only leaving his underwear on he grinned.

Hopping into bed with the blankets covering him; he came closer to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her; her onyx eyes slowly opened. Rubbing them she smiled. He came late; drinking with friends. Expected. "Wife, I love you more than ever."  
>He said with a cute smile upon his face, a look he never gave before. With a slight blush upon her face she grinned and kissed him.<br>"I'm not expected; now sleep my drunken husband."  
>"Wife, come on…I want your warmth."<br>She sighed; she was tired and wanted to sleep. She then wrapped her arms around Makai and smiled, she was tired. Sleeping was all she wanted to think about for now; that was it. Nothing else at all.

"Sleep my husband, there's a big day tomorrow." She whispered gently to him as she closed her eyes once more. Makai had stared at her; a blush upon his face. His manly hand stroking her silky, long raven hair. She smelled so delicious. Like a combination of flowers and herbs, especially the type when cooking. How that kind of smell was exotic. His eyes then slowly closed; time for him to sleep as well. Another day has gone by. Time flies; and everything. Is just as what he wanted. A wonderful life.

The male sighed; it was early in the morning. Paperwork, the Konoha symbol on his forehead. A frown shown upon his face, he had to think about what his wife said to him, when he came home. She did seem down and all; it was all to suspicious and he did not think about it at all. They were friends, and he was man to give orders. A knock on the door came, sitting behind his table he spoke.  
>"Come in."<p>

The male came in, his eyes staring firm at him. What did he want, this early in the morning? He got up about half an hour ago; and many people by this time would still be sleeping.  
>"I have a mission for you; don't fail it Makai. It's the simplest mission ever; I can tell you that now."<br>He then gulped; whatever this mission was he had to complete it. Most of his missions were completed; but he seemed to disappoint the male with the failure of his last mission with Sasuke.  
>"What would that be, Hokage-sama?" He asked; giving a confident look in his eyes. Naruto didn't seem much happy.<p>

What was its rank, and furthermore how many people were involved?  
>"I have this A-rank mission for you; fail it within the time period and you'll fall apart." That was all he said, with a gulp; now he knew this was too serious. It could not fail. What was it? It was all spinning in his head. Handing him the paper Naruto spoke.<br>"Here, this is your client."

Walking towards him, he took it; standing infront of him, Makai's eyes widened. This was a joke right? An A-ranked mission; his client was his wife? What did she want exactly?  
>"H-Hokage-sama? Why me? Can't someone else do it?"<br>He asked, a snarl came from the Hokage's mouth. Then told him, his mission.  
>"Idiot; your disgusting. What kind of husband are you? Your mission is to get your wife pregnant."<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight

"I'm home!"  
>Makai said with a happy grin upon his face, it was just him and his wonderful wife. Tatsumi was out; his eyes were shut. No response, still. Something did not seem right; his wife would not go out. It was the afternoon and the male wanted to start the mission as quick as possible.<br>"Wife?" he asked, calling out as there was still no response. As his eyes slowly opened, his eyes widened. To his shock he could see the blood everywhere, his house was a wreck. What happened?

His eyes shook with fear, where was his beautiful wife? Slowly creeping around, with his head scanning for her body he gulped. Clearing his throat he could feel that he was breathing heavily. No sign of her anywhere. He then slowly walked upstairs; he was very scared. Had a fight occurred here? In his home? No, his wife never liked fights in her home. The home where she had to always do the work for her and their son. Still nothing. First place he could inspect was his bedroom.

As he was breathing more heavily the male slowly opened the door to his room, it too was covered in blood and all wrecked. Frozen, his eyes widened more; gasping. He was scared, upset and now speechless. He could see her there, lying on the bed. But; was that her? It was, wasn't it? His hands shook, what happened here exactly?

"Sasuke, I want you to deliver this to Rouji-san! She wanted a book and afew other things; could you please?" Meikia asked her husband, with a smile upon her face. As Sasuke stood outside the home, he closed his eyes gently and smiled. With a chuckle he opened his onyx eyes to stare at her, the afternoon light beaming on her made her look so stunning. She seemed like an angel from above. It was almost so heavenly.

"Alright I will. Anything else while I'm out?" he asked, giving her a very man like grin. With a wider smile upon her face she nodded her head.  
>"Yeah; after that could you buy something for dinner?" something for her to cook? How wonderful, just wonderful. She was just as good as a cook as his sister was. But really; to him. They were more equal, he couldn't pick really; they both were his family. Wonderful and happy family; the cursed Uchiha curse was uplifted by love. That was what the two did not seek but had got it anyway.<p>

The male stood outside the house, with the door open. His myrtle eyes scanned the wrecked area. Flashes of images popped up into his head, chocolate brown hair swayed in the cool wind, from outside. He had a serious look upon his face, entering the home he closed the door shut. Confidently he walked his way past this horrific scene. He was just focused on where the female was, she wasn't anywhere to be seen but knew where she was.

He could see in in his mind, crawling up those stairs. 'Rouji-sama.' The male thought as he walked up the stairs; someone else was in the house. Was it? It must be, the male who she told him about. Seeing a male down on his feet, his arms around her. He could hear him cry, it was true. Men do cry. He could only pity the male; slowly walking more. He stopped, to stand in the doorframe of their once neat and tidy bedroom.

Her eyes were shut; the blood ran down her right eye. She did; she used it when she was not supposed to. Why? The fight was still there, clear as day. Even if he was not there at all; but the enemy. He didn't know who it was, it was a male. Not the main enemies of her and the other woman that she told him about. No; but he could still remember those words the male said; he was a lunatic. Crazy bastard. She was on the floor.  
>"If I can't have you, Rouji! Then nobody can have you!"<br>With a gentle sigh the male whose arms was around the female looked to his side, with frown.  
>"Who're you? You're in my house, get out or I'll kill you. My wife…" he could not stop after that. Bowing his head the male spoke.<br>"You must be Makai. Very well then, I shall introduce myself. I'm Kaji; Rouji-sama's faithful and loyal servant."


	9. Chapter Nine

Her arm, what the hell happened? It was red; a serious yet scared look upon the alien's face appeared. Lowering his head, he softly whispered.  
>"Rouji-sama…"<br>"What? What's this about my wife? Her arm, my beautiful wife?"  
>He looked away; not facing him at all. This was just so horrible. He couldn't say it; it was an accident; was it? Or on purpose.<p>

He stood at the front of the door, onyx eyes widened. It was like that night; except worse. His heart was beating exceptionally fast. Slowly walking in, with shoes on, he placed the bag on the kitchen table. Slowly; he carefully walked up the stairs. Hiding behind the wall he could hear two voices, an unknown voice and the other Makai's. Who was the other male? He kept referring her as to 'Rouji-sama' he was someone who respected her in such a highly great way. He looked so young; like to be the age of his nephew.

The male then turned his head and saw a shadow walk closer, and it came clear. His clear brown eyes focused on the male, shocked. Crying. What the hell was this, a joke? The male looked down; Kaji could not face him or the husband. Everything was everywhere. It was so disgusting; he was slow and Kaji had blamed himself. His actual alien name was Sorechuko; but Rouji had named him; she was his saviour and devoted his life to her. No matter what; at all costs. He could see the two men weep at her despair.

She was everything, and that was gone. Ruined, by one person. For his own selfish needs, he could see her. She was in pain, crying in pain. No one in the house; she was by herself. The male was able to see over and over again anything that happened to his master, he was the servant and he wasn't meant to displease her, never meant to be whining about it all or anything at all in fact. He wasn't happy at all; she was a wonderful person. Kind to everyone; and soothed her two-facedness.

"You; you can see the man who killed her, can't you?"  
>He still did not face to male, his myrtle eyes then stared at him and the husband. He then nodded; the male wanted to know. He took a step forward; grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. His hurtful eyes; he was also keeping a secret from him.<br>"You! Tell me who it was! I'll kill him!"  
>"I have a name, Rouji-sama's brother; it's Kaji. I'd prefer you address me, and not you. I am her servant; many things you don't know about me; and also why she did not fight in her house."<p>

"She would never fight in her own house Kaji!" Makai yelled, tears still running down his eyes; he knew his wife more than anyone, even Sasuke. Or, did he really?  
>"You both don't know her as well as you think you do; you could've. He hurt her, she even used those eyes on him. He was insane; I don't know who he was, or why he did that. Look at her, your sister, your wife…" he spoke to Makai and Sasuke. He let go of his shirt, fixing himself up the male then spoke.<br>"Tell me, who is he?"

"I think he's not a Konoha ninja, but from somewhere else. He was in her life as well, close to you Sasuke; I think."  
>His face still remained serious.<br>"Describe him!" Sasuke shouts, he could have an idea.  
>"Well, he had a toothy grin and sort of long white hair; purple eyes. Looked like a fish?" That was all he could say, he couldn't think of what else to say. Sasuke's eyes widened, he was hurt; knew who it was. But why him? He loved her, so much. Maybe, it was because she was married. His eyes then turned to a frown, and dried up tears remained on his face. He then spoke the name of the guy who did this; cannibalized her.<br>"…Suigetsu."


	10. Chapter Ten

Knock, knock, knock. The female turned her head to see who it was. Opening it she smiled; flinging her arms around the tall male. She grinned, and so did he. Looking at the handsome male she then spoke. "Oh, it's so good to see you again Suigetsu!" She then grinned at him, but he pulled her in close and kissed her. Leaving her eyes open, and his shut tightly. He was much stronger than before.

He was more masculine as well; the female blushed slightly in amazement for what had just happened. It was just much unexpected as all. She then placed her hands upon his chest and pushed away from him; looking away from him. He wouldn't ever do that to her. Kiss her? He always made fun of her; he didn't like her as much as he didn't like Sasuke. Oh how he turned into some goody two-shoes. He was very strong; but he knew Sasuke and she could easily beat him; lighting was his weakness.

He still would turn out something like a blob or just remain with a head; trying to move somehow. Scanning the area; the male spoke. "Nice place ya got here Rouji."  
>"Come in, I've waited ten years for you to return like you said you would. I haven't stopped thinking about you then."<br>"Same with I; but I guess our relationship fell apart; right? Well, why not fix it up right now? Just us, like before."  
>"Before? You making fun of me, which left me upset and then Sasuke-nii would get pissed at you for that was before."<p>

Suigetsu did not say anything; but rather was speechless. It was true; he mistreated her. "Also; don't try to improve it. I've been trying to chase after you, wanting you to love me that you failed to see it. The end result; is that I have a husband. I love him very much, and my son as well."  
>His purple eyes widened, he was horrified and it left him outraged and so furious. His fist clutched; the veins and blood that ran through his body was pumping up; boiling even. His left eye twitched; it was although half true.<p>

He teased her and made fun of her, poking her chest. It did make her cry at times, leaving Sasuke as some softy. It irritated him to the bone. He did, love her though. He saved her, even when Sasuke didn't say anything; even if he did know that Sasuke would break apart if she was gone. But he did it for his own sake, he saved her from being killed; he helped her in battles and when she was wounded. He even tried his best to be nice to her; but could not help with the petty comments.

She hated that, 'big boobs' like serious? That was the worst thing she was ever called in her whole entire life, why not 'fat' instead? Seem much better. Now flying in the air, blind-spot. She crashed and broke the vase, water on the ground and flowers dead. Her skin bleeding from the glass, chairs being broken by his strength. It was now a **fight. **Slowly standing up, with the wall as her support. She sighed; she had no choice.

She hated to fight in her own home, but what was done, was done. She was alone, by herself. Makai and Tatsumi both out; so now it was her, versus the man who can shift his body to become much larger. His hydration technique was enhanced. She then ran to the kitchen, grabbing her butcher's knife she ran at him; she then activated her sharingan. Those deadly blood red eyes, but. What she did not know was that he was much stronger than she thought. Stopping, three metres away from him, she knew the knife. Wanting it to hit.

As it missed, with a simple dodge; she curled her fingers and placed them together. Birds were chirping, and it sounded horrible. Like one of them died; releasing slowly her hands that were together; she revealed her lighting technique. He gulped; he could turn into a defenceless blob. What was that technique? A drop of blood from her mouth, then it was fused. She had learned to combine two things that did not mix into one technique.

It left him clueless as to what it was that she just did. The frown was serious and her gaze was firm.  
>"Lighting-Blood: Fusion Affiliate Technique." What was that?<br>_'I think I'm in shit now.' _Suigetsu thought, as he gulped. What did the technique do? It was emitting a dark red colour, instead of blue. Who knew about this? With one blink; she hit him. He then now, lay on the ground. His eyes widened, feeling the horrible pain dealt with in his stomach. He then coughed out blood; he then lay on the ground. She then slammed her foot on his stomach. She grinned evilly.

"Ha, you're no match for me. Your weakness will always be lighting."  
>"Heh, you got me there Rouji; but I'm much stronger than you think." Her blood-red eyes widened, she quickly looked behind her. A water clone; her face quickly looked and saw that it was now just water. She then turned her head, to go and attack him. But it was too late; she was lunged across the room and smashed more chairs and also her table. Along with more glass.<p>

As she then tried to stand up, the male smirked. With the sword in his hand, he slashed her arms. So she could not be able to use any more techniques on him. Suigetsu grinned evilly as he could hear the wonderful screaming pains from Rouji's voice. She was now crying, the blood that ran down her arms and chest, back and legs as well. Not just that, but her mouth as well.  
>"I swear, I will not allow you; to kill me."<br>"Ha, your ugly husband isn't here to save you. I thought you didn't want a perverted guy for a husband who was also good looking and strong. But you've sunk low Rouji-chan, you've ended up blind for a pompous, ugly, perverted husband who doesn't want to do anything but sex to you."

"…Never, insult my **husband**!" she yelled out to him; her eyes turning crazy. Suigetsu gulped; he could see the silver god surround her. Susano'o. He knew he had to act fast; before the god could even surround her; making her unable to be hit with any sort of move. He then threw his sword at her, it had hit her. The Susano'o was unsuccessful; because she could not handle it; not enough stamina or energy after what he had did to her.

The sword that Suigetsu threw hit her heart. Then, that was it. She was dead. He then smirked, he saw her there. Her skin that he touched was cold, nothing was running through her. Licking his lips the male then grinned, her skin was just so smooth. Opening his mouth; he took a bite out of her, then from that point continued. There was still, much blood from each other's skin on the ground. Property of her's damaged. Taking her legs, he dragged her upstairs, making her even more of a wreck.

He saw her room; he was disgusted from what he saw. The pictures of her, with her husband and son. She was shameful to love such a man that was not her type at all. What did she see in him? He remembered meeting Makai once, first glance. He hated him to the very core of his bone. Suigetsu threw her body on the bed, now it was also covered in blood. From there, he got on the bed and continued on from there.

First her stomach; then arms. Legs, but not her face. Never her beautiful face which he had always adored. With his sword; he slashed her breasts and ripped open her stomach. Intestines, the inner and outer. Her liver and stomach; he ate them raw. Even with the blood on, he swallowed it all. Leaving her in that state he left. He had become a cannibal.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Well, shall I revive Rouji-sama?"  
>"How Kaji? Look at her, can you?"<br>"Anything is possible for me. I know that." Kaji smiled at the male. Was it possible?  
>"Go ahead; anything to get me my wife." Makai said with a straight face; looking so serious. His heart was aching when he first saw her like this. Taking a deep breath, Kaji placed his hands upon the middle; wherever that was exactly. The husband's eyes widened in amazement to see what he was doing. He closed his eyes and looked very serious; Makai could see his wife's body was being back to the way it was.<p>

Slowly; he could see her arm reforming, the blood gone, her ribs in place and all bones and ribs in place. His eyes widened more; as he blushed madly. His hands shook; Kaji then stopped. His emerald green eyes stared at the shocked Makai.  
>"MY NAKED WIFE!" he yelled; as her onyx eyes opened. Seeing her husband crying in tears of happiness.<br>"AHH! My eyes!" the male yelled; Rouji then laughed. Sasuke was covering his eyes; and was horrified with the image; it was his sister. Not his wife; that was two different things.  
>"You're not happy to see me, nii-san?" She gently smiled; as Kaji walked to her wardrobe and gave her a dress to wear for now.<br>"Here, Rouji-sama."  
>"Thankyou Kaji." She smiled more at him, placing her left hand on his shoulder. Her head then turned to Makai; her wonderful and loving yet faithful husband. When she did not look; Kaji felt somewhat flustered and very happy for her to be alive and for him to be of service again.<p>

"You can look nii-san." She laughed as his onyx eyes then gazed at her; a grin was upon his face. Then jogged towards her and hugged her tightly; also crying in tears of happiness.  
>"K-Kaji, fix up my house; will you?"<br>"Of course, it will be done when you go down stairs."  
>He then vanished in a quick flash; Sasuke let go and she got to her feet.<br>"H-How is he able to do amazing things like that, Rouji?" Makai asked; Sasuke was wondering the same thing. He knew of his fighting abilities, but had not seen the full extent of it.  
>"You've met him before, haven't you Makai? Like he said he's an alien; he can do many abnormal things we cannot do."<p>

She then walked out the door slowly with the two men and saw the clean house; Kaji was at the front door. He could see there was someone at the front, who was it exactly?  
>The two were amazed and stunned to see the house was the exact same way it was before; he was so amazing. As Kaji opened the door, they all saw the female stand there. Rouji frowned.<br>"I see, you're a whore! Cow tits!"  
>"Fuji; flat chested cutting-board- " before Rouji was to continue she was interrupted by that woman.<br>"P-Pervert!"  
>"I'm not a pervert! It's you! I'm not a whore either!"<br>"Yes you are, you sleep with those two men, plus your brother!"  
>"Get back here you little shit." She said as her eye twitched. Sasuke and Makai laughed; stepping back from her fiery and pissed off self.<p>

"Kill her Kaji!" she demanded as he then nodded.  
>"Oh; so you're getting some guy with a weird name to kill me, as if!" she sounded bold; but she was to die. Rouji did not care; honestly. She never felt so alive after being gone for so long.<br>The alien had placed his hands out to the side; and black dots were coming out of his hands, this was something Sasuke and Makai had never seen before. Fuji was stunned.  
>"B-Bugs?" She exclaimed. She hated them.<br>"Is that bugs, like Aburame?" Makai asked, as Sasuke had replied; not knowing himself.  
>"I have no idea."<p>

Rouji chuckled; folding her arms and having a smirk upon her face. Gee; this was so fun as per usual.  
>"No; there not actual bugs but soul bugs. I warn you Fuji; you can't run away from them; once they touch your skin; you can't escape. No matter what jutsu you try to use its futile. You're gonna be eaten alive the result is nothing."<p> 


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was night. The red star was shining brightly in the sky; it was there. So visible in the navy blue sky. Along with the stars that twinkled with the few clouds that were moving slowly along with the cool breeze in the Spring. The sakura petals were blowing in sync with the wind; eyes closed. Concentrating. She stood there; two fingers on the collar of her Shibien, and the tips of her fingers ran along the edge; it was glowing red as her fingers along the edge. Her eyes still kept closed; the fingers stopped at the point of the cursed Shibien; it was known to kill the wielder if they could not handle the power. If the person could not handle using it.

But she could handle it; dark. The yellow moon was out; her eyes slowly opened. The red flash then began; it was like the red star above her. The power was intense, like fire the power was wild wasn't able to been stopped so easily. She smirked; with the evil smug look on her face. With the killing intent in her eyes.  
>"Excellent."<br>She whispered as she walked away; into the night. Back to where she belonged.

"Wife? You home?" Makai asked, rubbing his eyes; waking up from his sleep. Something seemed different about her; it was too strange actually. Her blood red eyes stared at him, no light but just the moons rays; little did it show in the room. The topless male, gave this strange look at her. She looked just and almost too content, something that wasn't like her at all.  
>"Yes, Hokage-sama told me what I must do." He frowned as he sat up, his voice was slightly raised. He didn't want to wake Tatsumi at all; he sounded angry.<p>

"Rouji; get into bed. Now." She could hear his commanding voice, usually she would nod in agreement and she always would listen to him. Whatever he said suggested or thought. She would always listen to him and agree to what he said, if she didn't like to what she said; she would suggest something to make him think differently. But now, he saw the fierce some look in her sharingan. She pulled it out of her back; the strap that was wrapped around her. The point was so close to meeting his neck.

"Rouji; what do you think you're doing?" He asked; now in a more frightened tone. The evil grin upon her face, too sly and too cunning. A chuckle emitted from her mouth; still nothing had come out of her mouth. Makai was wondering what was going on; she wasn't to kill him? He was most vulnerable; no weapons or anything. He gulped; his eyes staring at the really sharp point. His eyes then reverted back to her eyes, he could then see it.

Trying to get out of bed she sneered and he dastardly stumbled out. Getting up; he took a step towards her. "Don't move." She spoke with her harsh tone; it was clear to him. That she did have the killing intent look in her eyes. He seemed to cower when he saw her sharingan. It seemed more dangerous than the ones he has seen with Sasuke; but then again. They were both dangerous altogether.

He knew what her Mangekyou Sharingan could do; what she was capable of. Everything was scary; even the look of her eyes itself. He stopped moving; giving her a saddened look upon his face; still staring at her. She took afew steps backwards; closing the door and locking it.  
>'<em>No one is to know that I'm defenceless; she would kill me? Her husband? This is making no sense, why would she do such a thing? She would never kill anyone who has no weapons; that's cowardly. She even said it herself; Rouji would only kill in a fight; that's her style.'<em> Makai had thought.

"Get back into bed." It was still there, remaining on her face. The look hadn't changed; he could only see her eyes; the rest was covered in the shadows of the room. He started to follow orders, from her. Makai was just to listen to everything she said; she didn't want that cursed thing pointed at him. With one strike and he dead; what about the alien? He then frowned, almost forgetting that he only served her and no one else. Even her family; he would listen to them if it was to do with her but that was is.

"Strip." She took a step forward to him; the sharp point could now kill him if it touched his gentle neck. His eyes widened; he was speechless as to what she said.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me Makai, now go ahead before the tip of this blade will kill you; slice your head off and the blood from your body will ooze down the side; I will throw your body out of the house and watch the flames of Amaterasu set you alight, make you into nothing. When Tatsumi asks; he will know the lies that I had to endure."

She was talking crazy; but he could picture what she said in his mind. It wasn't a good feeling at all; while taking off his clothes in the bed he placed the thin blanket on top of him. Her smirk changed into a wide smile; then into a grin. She took another step towards him; she could see the outline of his body; the parts from his chest and downward that was covered by the blanket. With the free hand of her's, she slipped down her pants.

"Wife, what's going on?"  
>"Idiot; you forgot your mission." He then fully realized that he forgot about the mission that she requested; and that Naruto had told him afew days ago to make her pregnant. His heart was beating fast; he felt so stupid. She was sending him different signals for so long; he didn't know until then that she wanted another child. They only had one child, she wanted another.<p>

"I'm sorry Rouji-chan, come to bed. Put your Masamune away." She then laughed, shaking her head; placing the sword away and getting into bed with her husband.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Nii-sama! You're the only one that keeps me sane! I don't leave please; stay with me." Many more tears ran down her face. Those lonely onyx eyes stared at her older brother. He started to walk away from her, slowly. Without a sound.  
>"Nii-sama!" she cried out to him once more. He then stopped, closed his eyes and smiled. Opening them again; he faced her. Giving her a warm smile; then a chuckle. Before walking; he stared at her. She was on the ground, crawling at his feet. But she then stopped and sat there on the dry, long grass.<p>

"Imouto-chan, I have to. Ask yourself; are you in love with me?" Before she could cry out to him, he vanished; and the white, bright light consumed him. Then towards her; she tried to speak but there was nothing. _'Itachi-nii…'_

Rouji then quickly woke up; her onyx eyes widened. She panted; she looked at her hands. Her hands started to shake; everything wasn't feeling as well as she thought it was to be.  
>"Something the matter Rouji?" Makai asked, her head slowly turned towards him. Looks like he just woke up. She didn't want to worry him at all; she smiled at him and shook her head.<br>"No, it was just a bad dream. That's all." She then got out of bed, and put on some clothes. He stared at her; he was very worried about her. What did she dream about?

Walking outside of the house; she sneered. Her hands clutched; tightened even. She wasn't happy with the dream.  
>"What the hell? That happened years ago; why would I have a dream like that? I wasn't; I wasn't ever. I loved …"<br>Rouji then closed her eyes, remembering it all.  
>"Is there someone you love?"<br>"Huh?"

"If you love someone Rouji; you should go to him. Tell him your feelings; you're a strong Uchiha, remember that. You have pride to be who you are, unlike everyone else. They've all lost it; long ago. I can see you have it in you. Even Shisui did, when he saw you leave with father."  
>"Shisui-san? I see; I do. I do love someone deeply; unfortunate for me. He doesn't like me, he's not that man you think; he isn't the type to judge and whatnot on appearance; like other men are. He's my type, I know it. First glance."<br>"Love at first sight I see, you shouldn't do that Rouji."  
>"N-No; you've got it wrong nii-sama; he's like. Well; when he touches me. When he talks to me it feels like he can touch my heart."<p>

"So, he has a great impact on you then? I must meet him, someday. Of course; but right now. I cannot; who knows where he is. I'm sure you'll be happy with him." She then smiled, looking away from him; she blushed as she thought of him.

Raising her head to the clear blue sky she opened her eyes.  
>"Nii-sama; I married that man." She then smiled; turning her body and looking out the window to the male who was staring at her; with his worried look. She chuckled.<p> 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Is that Tatsumi?" She could hear from a distance. She then turned her body to the two men that came running towards her home.  
>"Nah, it's a girl!"<br>"Ohh, Tatsumi with his girlfriend or something?"  
>"I guess so."<p>

Her eye twitched; she wasn't very happy with that at all.  
>The two men who were about Tatsumi's height stood there and looked up at her.<br>The first male at the right wore a brown vest with a white shirt; the collar of the shirt went out of the vest to look very professional; he wore long glaucous grey pants, with a weird design. The symbol represented life; and only had the colour of gold. The colours of his eyes were goldenrod and his shaggy long hair that covered his forehead protector was the colour of sepia brown. Around his pants was a mustard belt; it held a tanto.

A special one; it looked new. Just as if it was finished. At the sling of his back was his backpack; she then turned to the second male who was standing at the left. Had mint green eyes; short wavy midnight green hair, baggy viridian jumper, platinum fingerless gloves and sapphire three-quarter pants. The special tachi that he wielded was like the Shibien. It was also a cursed one. She could see it; being there as it in his jumper.

"What're your names?" She said giving them a cute look with a grin on her face. The two men blushed; the first man then spoke.  
>"I-I'm Shimei Juubei." She then turned towards the other man.<br>"Oh; I'm Yagyuu Kouga."

"What about you?" Juubei asked blushing, couldn't help staring at them things.  
>She frowned, slapping him hard across his face; making him fall to the ground.<br>"Pervert; I'm Kurosawi Rouji."  
>Kouga then gulped.<br>"K-K-Tatsumi's mother?"  
>"Yeah, now either you get inside and get my son or I beat the crap out of you, Juubei for staring at my breasts."<p>

"S-Sorry! They're so large, I can't help myself."  
>Her fist then clutched, she despised people who said such horrible things like that.<br>"Um, i-is that the legendary, cursed Muramasa sword?"

Her onyx eyes turned to Kouga; she seemed more relaxed with him because he wasn't a pervert at all.  
>"Yes, it's the Shibien. The one on my left is my Masamune. It's not that special; but both of them are perfect for me to use in battle."<br>Kouga's mint green eyes widened. He shook in astonishment.  
>"What? That cursed blade? But; you'll die. You can't handle it, can you?"<br>"You think a woman cannot handle such a strong blade, such as the cursed Muramasa sword that can even kill its own owner because it's said the blade itself has a mind of its own?"

"Y-Yeah, I have one as well. But I haven't figured out its name. I might die; but as long as I get to wield a cursed sword."  
>She then placed her hand on his shoulder and grinned.<br>"I have faith in you, I'm sure you will in due time. Like I did." A blush came to his face; his face was just like a child. He then nodded.  
>"Juubei, Kouga you were waiting for me for so long?"<br>"Yeah; you got an awesome mother."

He then frowned. "Alright, whatever. Let's go."  
>"Where are you going Tatsumi?" Makai asked from behind; she turned to see him there. She then smirked; brilliant. She had a wonderful idea stuck in her mind. It was evil yet cunning; she knew he would follow what she said.<br>"We're gonna get Sakurai, then all four of us have to father Sasuke-sensei."  
>She then chuckled, as they then left.<p>

While walking, Juubei looked behind him. His eyes widened; blood rushed out of his nose.  
>His cheeks were entirely red.<br>"Urg, I knew you'd look; even if I said nothing."  
>"What?" Kouga asked as he turned around as well; stopping them both. While Tatsumi kept on walking.<br>They saw her arms being wrapped around her husband.  
>His hands under her shirt. She was blushing.<p>

"That's it Makai; give them what they want to see. Afterwards; let's go to the movies."  
>"Very well, you're the weirdest female I've ever met Rouji; yet. I ended up marrying you. I sometimes wonder how I loved you."<br>"Haha, I guess your devotion to me was more than my pain, you kept me sane."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Imouto-chan, I'm very concerned about you. I'm worried that the blade will kill you; it's a cursed Muramasa. It's the legendary Shibien; you know that right?"  
>"I can handle it; I know I can. As long as I'm in control of it, as long my blood flows and pumps through me; I can be able to handle it. The sword is like an extension of my arm, you know that. You use your own Kusagani, so why shouldn't I be able to try and use this; nii-san?"<br>"Fine, do what you want. If you die, not my fault."  
>"Oi; remember idiot I have Kaji."<br>"Right; he can make you come alive until your some old hag!"

She then punched him hard, right across face.  
>"Yeah and you'll be some old geezer!" She replied with a frown on her face.<br>They both were giving each other a nasty, evil glare.

Makai laughed and scratched his head.  
>"What? At least my husband isn't some assbag who likes to fornicate you!"<br>"HEY! I don't insult your wife!"  
>She said glaring at him more, placing a hand on her hip.<br>"At least I'm not some mother-"  
>Makai's eyes widened, and quickly dragged her away from him.<br>"Come on Rouji, I thought we're meant to go to the movies!"

"M-Makai; I wanna kick him in the groin!"  
>"I'm trying to look out for her, and yet she doesn't get it. She's an idiot sometimes, I swear." Sasuke sighed, walking home. Away from them two.<br>The male kept on walking, until he entered his home. He then grinned as he smelled the delicious food that was being ready for lunch.

"What smells nice?"  
>Meikia smiled, as she turned to see Sasuke enter the kitchen.<br>"Just some lunch, you know. Just noodles and some sushi."  
>"Great, I need to relax. Call me when lunch is ready."<br>"Alright."  
>Sasuke then sighed; as he jumped onto the bed and slowly closed his eyes. Resting himself for the day, he was hungry. But the food will take a while.<p>

"Suigetsu; please. Nii-san will be furious if he sees us."  
>"It's okay Rouji-san, he won't mind."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course, don't you trust me?"<p>

She remained speechless; a blush was still stained on her cheeks. Her onyx eyes looked away.  
>A grin came upon the male's face, as his onyx eyes watched from afar. Watching closely as to why his sister and Suigetsu would stand there, together, alone and in each other's arms. He knew she liked him, but he didn't know he liked her. Sasuke frowned as he watched from the distance.<br>His eyes widened as he saw what he was doing to her know. He was full of rage; he wanted to destroy the male that made her feel so weak.

He came out behind the trees and ran quickly towards Suigetsu, but his eyes widened as he went right through him. He was astonished; what just happened. He looked back to see the lustful look in Suigetsu's eyes, it was making him burn.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Rouji-sama, I found this male. He's been here in the forest for a long time. What should I do? It seems no one has spotted him there, clearly it's because his body was in a remote place."  
>"Place him on the floor and let me look at him, is he dead?"<br>"Yes, for about two years now."

The male then placed him on the floor; she stared at him. Her cheeks turned red; he was such a man. She blinked slowly.  
>"Kaji; revive the male."<p>

He then nodded his head; he got to his knees and sat on it; then placed his hands on his chest and energy started to flow through him. It was then flowing slowly into the dead male. He was so good looking. Her onyx eyes stared at him; they were watching as his body glowed. It was stunning to see Kaji's power's and never ceased to amaze her. She was always grateful of his powers and how it was helpful to her.

'_He's such a man, even if he's dead. I can stuff him; he looks more like the kind of man I want in my life. To hold, to touch, to speak to. Even maybe to train with; he looks strong. I can tell from Kaji's eyes that is he literally strong. I believe that Sorechuko may have brought me him to help me find the peace I want. My insanity to stop and for me to be sane again. I don't any longer need to be that monstrous woman._

_I always wondered, what was my purpose on being alive? Being treated like I was a mistake? A slave? Some bitch. I don't know; maybe nii-san was right. I'll always be alone; the love I seek can never happen when men have a lustful look in their eyes. What was the reason for me to be two-faced for? I'm such an idiot; I'm stupid to see it all. Realize what a huge fool I've become. I don't know where to start._

_I've been so horrible; to think I'd love him. He kisses me, loves me without that look. He makes me feel special; yet I feel like I can still go insane. I can't keep myself from being sane. It's hard; I don't think he is the one but the male infront of me. Does Kaji know? He most likely does; he can see it all. I'm although; grateful for saving him. He's powerful, even I, his master don't know his weakness. He follows me and listens to me, to whatever I say. No questions asked; he always believes what I do is the right decision; even if it's the wrong one._

_I have no regrets; no take backs. Everything I did. Everything; it was for me. Me to be who I am right now, the person who believes I can be a hero. The saviour to nii-san and the precious to nii-sama.'_

"Rouji-sama, it's nearly complete."  
>The male's myrtle eyes stared at her and her onyx eyes stared back at her servant. She then nodded her head in agreement; he knew what she was going to do. When the male let go of his hands, the male who was on the ground was full of colour and Kaji backed away slightly. Closing his eyes; then his master had taken over and leaned on the now alive man.<p>

Her breath became heavy; and she had remained to stare at him; with her chest pressed up against his chest and leaned in. Waiting to see if he was going to wake up or not. A tiny budge and the male had slowly opened his brown eyes. They were out of the ordinary, nothing she'd ever seen. As he was about to speak; Rouji leaned in and kissed his lips. Closing her eyes and blushed; wrapping her arms around him and the male did the same in return.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"I think, it'll be so wonderful." She grinned, walking towards the Hospital. Her onyx eyes then gazed at the female who was infront of her. Also walking to the Hospital.  
>"Sakura-chan!" She then stopped, turned her body half way to see the female and smiled.<br>"Oh, Rouji-san. Are you on your way to the Hospital?" She then nodded while smiling.  
>"Yeah, I need a check-up." She then nodded and started to walk with the female towards the Hospital.<br>"I'll give you a check-up, how's that sound?"  
>"Sure, why not. I'd like to see why I've been sick often."<p>

She then arrived at the Hospital with Sakura. She then blushed, seeing the hurt male who was being fixed up by a nurse who was also blushing. Her onyx eyes gazed at the male's hawk like eyes. Her eyes widened as she knew who it was. She then grinned, he was so muscular. Sexy, good looking. The shinobi's eyes then turned to stared at her. The nurse had finished putting bandages on his arm and he stood up, running towards her, she jogged towards him.  
>"Rouji! What're you doing here?" he asked, Sakura stood there. Still staring at him as the two hugged.<p>

"Rouji? The check-up?"  
>"Oh right, wait for me. Okay?" He then smiled, letting go and walking into the room with Sakura she closed the door and sat down. The male sighed; he was playing with his long bangs at the front of his brown hair. He then sighed as she came out. She had such a happy look on her face, one that she hadn't had in a long time.<br>"Well, what're you thinking?"

"Oh, me and Makai were thinking Rinka. It's a good name, right?"  
>"Yeah it is. Well, see you in about a month or two, okay?"<br>"Alright, see ya around Sakura!" she then grinned, walking out of the Hospital with the male. He smiled, tall and looking ever so graceful as ever. Like the good ol' days.  
>His eyes stared at her somewhat bulging stomach.<p>

"ONEE-CHAN!~" yelled a male who sprinted right across towards her. With dust right at the back of his feet. Leaping into the air he wanted to hug her. His grin, wide. The brown hair brushing right across his face. The other male, sneered and stopped the male from trying anything from her. His face met his foot and fell onto the ground. Falling to the ground with his face flat she laughed.

"Get up ototo-chan."  
>"Ahh, Rouji-san, who the hell is he?" He said, rubbing his face as he tried to get up. The male's sharp saffron eyes glared at him. He didn't exactly know who he was.<br>"H-Hayato, don't worry. That's just Heren, my ultimately super perverted younger brother." His cobalt blue eyes glared at his sister. That was a nice thing to say about him to one of her friends.  
>"I see, well. He better not trying anything; I thought he was one of those perverted guys who likes to jump people like you; that's all Rouji. Don't you remember last time, when that mega perverted guy jumped on you? You nearly killed him."<p>

She then laughed her onyx eyes stared at him.  
>"Of course I do, that was when I first met you. Such good times. I remember it all, you freaked out. Didn't ya, Hayato?"<br>"Of course." He then chuckled, walking with the younger brother of her and Rouji.  
>She then smiled, not staring at them both. As the two men started to talk, her eyes gazed at Hayato. Remembering everything, like it was yesterday.<p>

'_That was when I was confusing my feelings; how such of an idiot was I. It was like, I loved him. Even if I didn't know him at all, like it was love at first sight. He was a man of justice, he wasn't like the rest. He fought me, too. Like that other guy; it was too confusing. It was making me insane, too crazy for it all. I left Suigetsu behind me; I couldn't bear that no more. Was it really meant for me to truly be with Makai? Or him?'_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Haha. Now, I guess it's time. He's getting suspicious. Too suspicious for me, I need to get rid of him." She sneered, with an evil chuckle. Seeing the male run towards her.  
>"You get to get out of here Hikaru!"<br>"Move, come on. Something is coming out of that mountain!" The male yelled, they all saw the mountain come up with smoke. All toxins covered the area as some stuff was flowing down the side. What they did not know was that it was a volcano.  
>"Ahh, go! Yuuji, Hikaru! Get away from the plinian eruption! The volcano is gonna kill you!" Rouji shouted sadly, being too interested in what she was watching.<br>"SHIT!" she yelled.  
>"That eruption cloud is like so freaking large!" her eyes largened, watching the two characters die. Being burned alive. The last episode ever of her favourite show.<p>

Crying, the female turned it off. Seeing the scary images of the ash sculpting their bodies and afew other people's skeletons just lying there. Makai had gotten home, and straight away saw her there. Quickly closing the door he dashed to her aid and sat down next to her, placing his hand around her shoulder.  
>"What's the matter Rouji?" he asked, with a worried look on his face, hoping she was okay.<br>"My favourite show finished, and they both died from a volcanic eruption!" She cried more, hugging him. As he pat his back, talking with his sympathetic voice. "It's okay, it's just a show."  
>He knew she got so emotional when stuff like that happened, and all he did was roll his eyes. He was not going to bother at all.<p>

"Why not sleep, come on. It's night already. You need your rest." She then nodded, wiping away her tears with the tissue in her hand. Walking up the stairs slowly with him, and then lying in bed with him. She smiled; as he kissed her once. Then she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"The Shibien is only for me to use, others are prohibited. Understand?"  
>"Of course, I do mother. What about father?" Tatsumi asked, looking at her."<br>"I know, your father will be home soon." She then smiled at her son, as he then walked upstairs to the bathroom. Walking in the door was a very unhappy male.  
>"Urg, stupid liar." He spoke, folding his arms and slamming the door shut. She chuckled at him, jogging towards him, seeming rather suspicious.<p>

"What's wrong Makai?" she asked, placing her arm.  
>"You silly liar of a brother is pissing me off! It's his fault I'm so hurt. But he says it's me, that I'm in the way. Now don't be taking his side just 'cause he's your brother!" She then laughed at such a pointless thing and closed her eyes. Rubbing the back of her head with a sweat running down the side of her face.<br>"My brother isn't a liar, you know when he said stuff about me at bar?"  
>"How did you-?"<br>"He told me, anyway. It's not about that for now. What he told you was all true." She then snickered, having the tone of her voice changed. He noticed it, but maybe there was a reason for it. So he let it slide.

"What about them new clothes?"  
>"Ah, Neji-san got them for me. Not the pins in my hair though…"<br>"The pins in your hair?" he then looked at the hair pins, which look so beautiful in her hair.  
>"Who got them for you then?"<br>"Ahaha, Naruto did." His eye twitched, like always. Popular with other men. He hated that so much, so why did they do this for her?

"Oh that reminds me. I want to tell you something."  
>He then turned to look at her, he was hurt. But not badly hurt. His eyes focused on her, while her Shibien was in her right hand, the left hand was around him.<br>"I-I think I'm in love Neji, it's a funny story actually." His eyes widened all she seemed to do was grin and laugh, yet how were she if she was married to him?

"What? Why would you…?" He was then cut off, and blood came out of his mouth. His elegant brown eyes stared at her; an evil chuckle emitted from her mouth. She had the most evil look on her face as blood ran down his face. He didn't see it coming.  
>"…! Wife?" he said gently. Before he collapsed to the ground she spoke.<p>

"Goodbye…Makai."  
>When he was on the ground, his body cold. That was it, he was <span>dead<span>.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The female's eyes opened, her onyx eyes first stared at the ceiling and then sat up. She had a worried look on her face, she then called out. While tears ran down her eyes. "Makai!" No response, quickly getting out of bed she opened the door and into the hallway, looking around from where she stood. She called out once more. Feeling really heartbroken.  
>"Husband!" Still nothing, she looked behind her. Her eyes widened, she had pictured him dead right there. Beside her bed. She then shook her head, it wasn't there. Was he really dead?<p>

She then quickly ran towards the stairs and then down the stairs but missed a step and fell all the way down the stairs. It was a long way down, she blinked slowly.  
>"Oh no…my child…" she whispered, before she slowly blinked. Her blurry eyes saw from the top of the stairs a tall male with brown hair, his eyes gazed at her. Shocked to see her there, damaged.<br>_'Is that…?'_ She thought, as her eyes finally closed into a deep sleep. Everything was pitch black, her eyes slowly opened. Closed again and then fully opened. She then slowly sat up.

She felt someone fling their arms around her tight; her onyx eyes stared at everyone else. Her family but one. Letting go she saw the male cry, she then chuckled. With her hand reaching out to him, she gave him a loving look and wiped away his tears. His eyes staring at her, he didn't have to.  
>"Tatsumi, did you bring me here?" She asked him, he did not respond but just nodded. Everyone else crowded around her and hugged her. She smiled slightly; she could see the happy faces of her brother and his family. Her own son, even Sakura who was relieved.<p>

Her onyx eyes widened, seeing him also there, feeling relieved. He was too worried?  
><em>'The Hokage?'<em> She thought, seeing the male also comfort her.  
>Her eyes did not meet their gaze anymore.<br>"Where's Makai?" she asked, looking at them. They all did not look at her, but looked really upset.  
><em>'He really is dead then? No, it can't be. That was just a nightmare, was it? Or, was it reality. Nightmare turned real? I can't be a widow; my husband needs to see the child. She's going to born, sometime in the next two months. I can't do much. Where is he…?'<em> The room remained silent. She closed her eyes. From there, she knew that no one knew.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, hey big jugs." The smug look on his face, the female's onyx eyes widened. Blushed feeling flustered.  
>"What's with the new name Suigetsu!" Rouji asked, first it was watermelon and then it was big boobs. Now this? It was infuriating her. Sasuke frowned, staring at the male who was teasing her.<br>"Suigetsu, no more of this teasing. Just stop bothering seeing her; got it. She's with another man now. He doesn't tease her like you do."  
>"What?" He said, feeling the rage slowly increase within him. Suigetsu's purple eyes gazed at her, almost like a glare. Why she would have a boyfriend, wasn't it meant to be him?<br>_'When I find the vile bastard who stole my woman, I will kill him.'_ He could feel more rage build up within him.  
>"Why would you do such a stupid thing for?" He roared, demanding an answer, grabbing each side of her kimono top. She had that regret and sorrowful look on her face.<br>"I'm sorry Suigetsu, but. I don't want someone who'll be teasing me like that. Even that guy in Konoha gave the same nickname as you did." Obviously she was talking about Sai. He was going to let go of her, but instead threw her on the ground and left.  
>"Imoto…" Sasuke walked towards her, to help her up. More regret was building up within her heart, she stared at her brother. She was really lost.<p>

"Did I make the right choice?"  
>"Of course you did, you did what you could. You deserve a good man. You should only be with the one you're truly happy with." She took his words to thought, he was different sometimes when it came to her. She felt like pitying herself, she liked Suigetsu but Makai. Was much better than any other guy. Any other one that she had ever met before.<p> 


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Rouji, are you okay?"  
>"N-No I'm not. I'm in pain; I think I should be rushed to the Hospital now." She said feeling the pain of it all. Her hands on her stomach and crouching slightly. Her friend placed her hand on her back, people were staring. She was scared.<br>"I think it's coming Mei!"  
>"Come on Rou, let's hurry and rush you. It's time." Meikia said calmly as she tried to walk with her, but it was far away. Her friend was in too much pain. Plus not to mention a slow walker. She was heavy, so she couldn't lift her at all.<p>

"Someone, help please! My friend is in pain!" She called out to them all; even the shinobi stopped and stared at her. But one pushed through them all, as always. The good looking male had his serious eyes staring at her. Even with his might despising Makai for many reasons, he picked her up with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back and stared at Meikia. "Come on, let's go to the Hospital."  
>Her onyx eyes stared at him then Rouji who showed the pain and also missing her husband.<p>

"Isn't she heavy?" She asked which of course he was strong. Running the same speed as always while carrying her, she kept her pace with the tall male.  
>"No, of course she's not. She may have a child in her stomach but really, who exactly do you think you're talking to?" He said, with a chuckle; his long hair that was tied at the middle and blew with the wind; his lilac eyes now ahead of him saw the Hospital.<p>

'_They look better together than she does with Makai, but I can't say that.'_ Meikia thought, staring at them both, and the way he was holding her. Not to mention, the way she stared at him like he was like the husband of her's, no. More like the brother, Sasuke. Like he cared for her like Sasuke did, but it was more than that in Meikia's eyes. When they got to the hospital; he barged in there. With the retired Tsunade, Sakura as well there.

The male called out, to them or anyone; to help her.  
>"Someone get me a hospital bed!" The nurses stared at him; the female medical ninja wondered why he needed one, for her.<br>"Calm down Neji, what is it?" Tsunade's light brown eyes stared at him. He frowned, he couldn't really be calm. He could see her face tightened all together.  
>"It's time, she's going to give birth!" he exclaimed Sakura and Tsunade's eyes widened, then turned serious.<br>"Follow me."

She said running towards birth room with Neji following behind her, who was carrying Rouji. Meikia and Sakura then followed behind. When he placed her on the bed she was now allowed to push out the child. _'Shit, where are you, Makai?'_

Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away, make it okay.

'_Makai…where are you? I need you right now. It's strange; you weren't there; Neji was though. My best friend was too, they were all there. All except one; you. But, I remember when it was then…'  
>"<em>Push bitch!"

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you.<p>

'First time, I fell in love. Nii-sama.'  
>"Nii-sama, guess what I-?" She then stopped there, seeing the male smile and place his hand on her head. It was the first time; he treated her the way she wanted to. Like she needed it.<p>

You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this.

"Don't say a thing to anyone, okay Rouji-san?"  
>She stared at him, her face red.<br>_'It was like that dream.'  
><em>"Of course I won't Makai; I'm only and ever dedicated to you. But I must, can't I tell my best friend, I trust her and she trusts me."  
>"No, I don't know her."<br>She looked down, upset. Her onyx eyes away from him, not facing him.  
>"Fine, I won't." She had a smug look on her face; she was going to tell her anyway. She knew her enough to share it between them two.<p>

'_The dream, of me and Makai. So why, did it have to have my nii-san in it? I know it means something; I'll have good luck with him. Right now, though my heart aches; was it always better with Suigetsu?'_


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

'_It was that time; when I was with him. How did I come to love him again? It was such a blur; does that make me stupid then? To like more than one guy? To be an attention seeker or a whore? No, I don't think so. I saw that guy, in the dream that came to me in reality. The fantasy I seek was real after all; I came crazy over him. Yet he was like nii-sama, heartless. He didn't treat me like a slave but saw and understand I just…wanted to be loved.'_

She walked slowly with him, laughing lovingly while slowly wrapping her arm around his. The pair walking, and talking together; like they should. He turned his head to stare at her, and gave her a shocking look when she let go and knees touched the ground. Her hand was placed on her chest; to be exact it was on her heart. The finger's curled and clutched the beating of her heart. It ached and she did not know what to do.

Rouji's eyes tightened, it wasn't ordinary. But an occurrence was happening within her own feelings.  
>"You over used those eyes again, didn't you? I told you not to." The older male said raising his voice slightly at her, but placing his arm around her, being close to the female. Her onyx eyes stared at him, she shook her head.<br>"No, I-I didn't nii-san. I-I think I have feelings for someone else."  
>"What?"<br>"Yes, but I'm not sure who. It's like; I'll meet him later on in life." Rouji wasn't exactly sure about it, her mind was saying Suigetsu but her heart had a feeling that someone better than him was to come later on.

'_Where did he go? Where is he? Not here still, I've been pushing for so many hours, feels like days have passed. I think I'll die if I can't see him, if he can't see me and the child. My sweet Makai…'_

'_Loving wife, oh Rouji. I can remember that say I saw you. I'm coming; I didn't want you to worry about me. That guy wearing purple, who was he? I saw him, after we met. After we kissed; I guess we fell in love. But; was I the right one for you?'_

The male saw her, with the white haired male. He grinned at her, and had his arms wrapped around her; kissing her neck. Shocking him, they were together but she was smiling? "Suigetsu, I love being in your arms, you make me feel warm yet cool at the same time. Your body temperature is a cool touch, its smooth to the touch. Strong and yet, I can't get over you."  
>The male grinned, in a cheeky looking way. He was up to something.<p>

"Rouji; and you are very beautiful. I know we'll be together for a long time. I know what you said, I heard it and so did your brother. I'm sure Sasuke won't mind at all; truth be told. You'll stick with me when I obtain all the legendary swords, like my brother did."  
>She heard about that, she smiled and kissed the male's cheek. She too, was up to something.<p>

'_I thought you loved me, but instead you lied to me with that man. So, from then I swore to take him away from you. Sweep you off your feet, like you deserve. Dear Rouji, you deserve better than this, than him. You were too love struck to see the sly look on his face, did he really love you; I wonder. I could see it in your eyes, that I wasn't an ordinary man. I wasn't like them all; I was a special and lucky guy. To _have_ you.'_

"Wife!"  
>Her eyes gazed at him, for that quick instance.<br>"Makai!" She exclaimed as she pushed, once more and the child was alive in this world.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

He smiled, staring at her as Sakura grabbed the child and washed her and wrapped her with a clean and dry white towel. It was crying but finally relieved.  
><em>'I made it on time; I guess I did complete the mission. I never thought she wanted another, but I guess Tatsumi was getting lonely after all this time. She desired it, I couldn't have time. Or she wasn't ever in the mood; her bad moods were probably why. Only if it was much sooner; only if I could tell her. But I can't, I couldn't; I just could not commit myself to do such a thing.'<em>

Makai thought, as he saw his wife holding the small new-born child. She was so adorable, she had his eyes. She already knew what her name was going to be, and it was to be written down by Tsunade in her birth certificate. Speaking of which.  
>"What's her name gonna be, Rouji?"<br>"Her name is gonna be Rinka. Oh, speaking of birth certificates. Could I possibly see if my one is there?" She asked; she wanted the proof of what she was told and who she claimed she was, and who she was told that she was the siblings of Itachi and Sasuke and not some cousin or mysterious child from a family she never knew. Could be worse.

Sakura smiled, going off to see if Rouji's was there while the other older female wrote down her name on the paper. Sakura came back minutes later; something seemed to worry her.  
>"Sorry, I couldn't find it." Rouji's onyx eyes widened, she was really disappointed.<p>

'_Did father burn it or something? I'm sure the Hokage would've found out, I wouldn't be alive. Nii-sama would've hunted me down and killed me too; no matter how innocent I was to be. I guess I didn't get the same love from him that he gave nii-san; even the courage.'_

Her eyes looked down, oh well. She was to never be able to find out. She rested in the Hospital, as her husband sat on the bed and got to hold his only daughter. He smiled in a loving look and kissed his exhausted wife who laid her head on the pillow and smiled. While she smiled weakly; she wanted to sleep; but only when the child was as well. Time past, and her friends and her brother gathered around to see the adorable girl. Rouji had stayed in the Hospital for about a week.

When she got out holding the female and smiling she placed her in the crib her husband had gotten. She then rested in the best, like her normal self with Makai beside her. She smiled, as she closed her eyes.

"Ahhh! ~"  
>Pant, pant, pant. He began to start again. More moans here and there, she held him. His crimson eye stared upon her. His long dark, spiky hair. His hands touched her, and her heart was beating fast, she blushed while he kissed her and she kissed him back.<br>"I love you…"

She said to him, as she saw who it was. Quickly waking up she shouted, in a confused sort of tone.  
>"What the hell!" Makai woke up rubbing his eyes and stared at her, awoken from her voice.<br>"Why did you wake me up Roji-chan?" He slowly sat up, she sighed.  
>"Don't worry about it." She then got up and changed into something more properly. Combing her hair and fixing herself up. She skipped breakfast and just walked out the door when she slipped on her shoes.<p>

She hadn't felt like herself in nearly a year. She felt free without the bulge in her stomach. She walked through Konoha. Her mind drifting off to the dream, what did it mean? But then it reverted back to that time; what Kabuto had done. She saw him, he looked down upon her. So stunning, who was the man who mistreated her? The same one? Different, it was so confusing; afew times she nearly got to see what was behind his mask. She then crouched and curled up herself in the street, on the ground. Too deep in thought and brought attention as to why she was there.

'_It was him. Yes! I saw it with my own eyes; so I guess I am stupid after all. They all say it, "You're not stupid." I really am, I thought I loved Suigetsu. But I wasn't ever meant to be, I thought I loved Makai. He's my husband, but he's not my dream man. I was always mistreated by Madara; I was like another slave to him as well as nii-sama. So why do I feel this way?_

_I wish I had more training within my own personal self. To see the real me, to see who I really do love and whom my heart should belong to. Seeing him on that cliff, standing there. So manly and brave; like the guy I have always looked up to. Nii-sama said he was a washed up loser, but what I saw was proved wrong. His long hair, that fierce and brave look in his eyes. Dead, but still. It happened; blood rushed through my body. I could feel like he touched me, without it even happening. How do I be with someone I can't. _

_I guess I was always deceiving myself. Was my children meant to be? I always convinced myself that Makai wasn't like any other man. That he wasn't ordinary, and he kept me sane and touched my heart. But I was wrong, the other male did. So tall and masculine, I could revive Uchiha with him. Maybe Makai was a mistake. How though, if I loved him? But he...he really is my dream man. But I can't tell him, the real him or fake him? Which one? Friggin' hell; so it is true then. I made a huge mistake._

_Everything changed it all, just one guy. I'm a fool to think this, and to know this. I felt strange around him; could I simply run away from it all to be with the one I was always meant to be with? Could I? No matter how evil he was? I must be blind; but. I guess I'm an idiot to love a guy like him. I really am __in love__ with __**Uchiha Madara**__.'_


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

'_Oh no! If it's is true, then I can't tell him! I must hide it from Makai! I don't know what he'll do but I know he'll hate me if I tell him or if he ever finds out. Madara is strong, and such a slender and tall good looking guy. His moves are like a god, but I still wonder. Did he kill himself? Or did Hashirama kill such a powerful man? Unless, he had the same power as him. Wait, what am I saying? The ones before in Madara's times were strong, and now look at most of us. We're weak, I feel pathetic.'_

"Hey uh…Rouji? People are staring at you ya know."  
>A male said as she was still thinking about it all; the prime and major discovery about it all.<br>She then looked up with her sadden eyes. The male grinned lending out his hand to help her up. Blue bangs covered parts of his face, but the Konoha forehead protector shown so clearly. She smiled gently and she took his hand. Slowly getting up she looked away from him, then back at him.

'_I can't tell a soul, I don't think I could tell. Even my own friends won't understand. No other adult could, no sensei would be able to. Not even my family; even if I tell Mei. I don't think she'd understand. I guess something really is wrong with me…'_

"Nii-san, what would you do if there was someone you liked but you was already married. What would you do?" She asked the male. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke was beginning to think about it that was hard. He didn't really seem so sure.  
>"I guess you'd just have to follow your heart or that gut feeling which tells you who is better."<br>"What if, your heart or that feeling cannot decide. What then?"  
>"Well I'm not sure after that imouto, why do you ask. Is it concerning some guy and Makai?"<p>

She then gulped, Rouji looked away from him. He knew what she was thinking and vice versa. She remained silent, his eyes widened. He guessed right.  
>"So who's the other guy?" He asked, placing his hand around her shoulder.<br>She mumbled Madara's name, he couldn't at all hear her. So she had to make it some other guy. He couldn't ever know it was him. Not the other guy.

She then took a step closer towards him. She had whispered another male's name in her brother's ear. His eyes widened with shock and disgust. He then looked at her, sneering slightly.  
>"Why him? He's from the…" she then interrupted.<br>"I know, but he's so tall and good looking. Strong and yet mysterious; he's not like those pervy guys. Not even like Makai either, sure my husband is special. But I felt something different with him, when I'm with him." He then sighed.

"Come on, I think it's best you stay home. Your mind's probably playing tricks on you ever since your child…"  
>Rouji stayed quiet. Not saying anything.<p>

"Stay back, all of you! He-He's Akatsuki!" The eldest male said, frowning and staring at the taller Akatsuki male. The seriousness in the teacher's dark orange- red eyes, the adorable short hairstyle of his dark brown hair. Clutching his fist, Rouji's eyes widened. First glance and she blushed slightly at the criminal. He was gorgeous; but then something else caught her attention. His luscious eyes, it was blood red colour, black with three tomaoe. 

"…The-The sharingan?" she whispered softly. The male took a step forward to them; all but Rouji took a step back. The younger male, with brown hair and cute cobalt blue eyes spoke. "Onee-san, do you have an idea who he is. Step back, I'll defeat him for you onee-san!" he spoke to his older sister in that loving way yet also scared of the criminal.

"I heard about them, they're S-ranked criminals known for doing very evil doings in their village. He's the one who massacred his entire clan. Itachi…"  
><em>'Itachi…'<em>  
>Rouji took a step forward and ototo spoke again, his eyes still focused on the beauty of his sister.<br>"Onee-chan! What're you doing!"

Her eyes were focused at him, slowly she was walking towards the male who didn't walk towards her or step back. Yet he was actually wondering, if she was to attack or flee or something. He wasn't though afraid. She then stopped and raised her head. She cleared her throat and swallowed her fear.  
>"You are Uchiha, right?" she asked. Her teammates and sensei was thinking about how crazy she was. To approach such a man without needing to kill required such bravery. Itachi nodded his head and not said a thing.<p>

Separated from his partner. Sensei knew that his partner may be stronger.  
><em>'Such a good looking guy is in Akatsuki? He must be strong, not to mention he's tall and so young! I wonder what his age is. No; I shouldn't think such idiotic things. He's Uchiha, like me. Like I was told, by my parents. I know that ototo-chan knows, but he still considers me as a sister. He looks up to me and respects me. Should I tell, I should. Even if I should get myself killed. Sorry, father…'<em>

"I-I am Uchiha as well, m-my father is Fugaku! Do you know such a man before he was killed by you?" She said, having the brave look in her onyx eyes. Firstly, he stared deeply into her eyes. Closing them and opening so slowly.  
>"Yes, he was my father. I knew he was hiding something, never told anyone and so it was you. No point of killing you, a female. You might be of use, and actually making worth of the Uchiha's name. Don't forget your bloodline and pride." Itachi spoke, his voice was so calm and it soothed her. Made her feel at ease.<p>

Rouji from that point knew she was to share a special bond with him. Her arms reached out as she smiled; closing her eyes. Standing there, his arms were wrapped around her and closed his eyes. The two hugged as the rest of the team watched in awe. Before Heren had to speak once more.  
>"Misumoto-sensei, does that mean we're in big shit?"<p> 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

'_Am I that of an idiot? To tell nii-san that it wasn't Madara, instead it was the Hyuuga instead? I am. I should die right now. How can I live with myself if I cannot even deicide who I should be with. Makai; my loving husband. The one who kept me sane and believed the impossible. He always helped me with everything. But; with Madara. He's much stronger and taller than my husband._

_Everyone knows who he is. He has an incredible amount of chakra. I could-I could revive Uchiha with a full on bloodline and not a half, I sort of feel bad for Tatsumi. It's hard to pick, a choice I cannot make. For now, I'll stay with the husband who has been gone for so long.'_

Rouji was thinking too much about it in her bed. She was laying there, a worried look on her face after Sasuke had brought her home. He thought it was after the child's birth. But it wasn't it. It was troubling her and her husband had left her to think by herself. He knew that she needed it.

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you. It's troubling me as well. You have to travel to the Fang Country and escort the Prince here to Konoha unharmed. He'll also have two of his guards with him in case. He is in charge and the main leader in the country; he over rules the Daimyou ever since his father, the King passed away afew months ago. So bear with him."

Sasuke then nodded his head at Naruto. He could see that something was strange about the mission but let it slide and allowed Sasuke instead to find out himself.  
>"Sure, I'll head out right away. Oh also, if you have time Naruto. Could you check on my sister?"<p>

He then blinked confused at him. "Why?"  
>"She really doesn't know what to do, she's all of a sudden told me after the birth of her child that she's in love with another guy and doesn't know what to do with her husband."<br>His eyes then widened. He figured out that was so fishy about his mission. Someone personally recommended him to be his escort guard. No wonder it was so strange. Naruto said nothing about it.

"Well, I'll take my leave now." He said as he then disappeared. Naruto frowned; he still could not figure it all out. It was strange really.

'_I heard about Rouji from my husband. I wonder if she's okay; but from what he said he seemed really worried about her. I guess I sort of am now, I mean seriously? Loving Neji __and __Makai at the same time? I swear sometimes I have no clue what that girl is thinking. She's always been strange.'_

Meikia had thought, her onyx eyes gazing at the floor having a worried look on her face. She just didn't exactly know what to do.  
>"I guess I should visit her at home." Her onyx eyes then looked infront of her, her eyes widened seeing the man stand there. Trying to look handsome as always. It was pathetic. Shining his 'gorgeous' eyes at her. Flicking his hair which only grossed her out much more. It'd of course only look wonderful on Sasuke if he ever did that. This wasn't ever. She then frowned, as he took a step toward her. What was he thinking?<p>

"Step aside Meikia."  
>"You! I thought you were in jail? I saw you; Tatsumi brought you in after my husband and Rouji's failed to."<br>"Tch. He was a pain in the ass, you really thought that was me?" he then grinned a smart look at her. As if reminding the female about his forbidden techniques. Yet not even S-ranked criminal. He was a sorry one.  
>"Right, I remember your jutsu." She said, getting into a fighting stance. He was a criminal then he had to be brought to justice. She was prepared to fight in Konoha, like it or not. She didn't like that at all.<p> 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

The man then smirked.  
>"She's at her weakest; ever since that child happened! I need to get to her, so move!"<br>The female frowned.  
>"How did you now that?" She asked, not keeping her eyes off of her.<br>"I have my sources."

"I have my sources **my ass!**" she yelled at him. She wasn't going to allow her get to Rouji. Not at all. He then made his move, then following her. First thing the two did was clash.  
>While; Sasuke frowned. Arriving so quickly with his running speed. He saw the two guards and The Prince who was adored by many women. But instantly turned and ignored The Prince and Sasuke was the one with many women adoring him. As always; he'd completely ignore such stupid girlish women like that.<p>

There wasn't any perfect woman for him other than his wife. Only two main women in his life did he ever love. That was his wife and sister. They both needed loving, but Rouji did need more attention; he knew what her mind was made of. All mushed up; but he kept his distance from her; for many reasons.  
>"Kiyo-sama!" One of the girls exclaimed, having her arm on his, but then being belt back by one of the guards.<br>"Miyazawa-san please let me touch Kiyo-sama!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His onyx eyes gazed at them; he knew instantly that they were the guards and the Prince of the Fang Country.  
>The Prince's golden eyes sparkled as always. They appealed to all women, he wasn't a ladies man at all but he was actually just a fool for one woman. But; he did not know that she only played him.<p>

"You must be the Konoha shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke. I heard about you, I didn't really want anyone else to escort me. So not to worry, my guards won't get in the way. They're actually kind of strong." Sasuke sighed.  
>"Yeah okay, let's hurry up and go back to Konoha."<br>_'I wonder if…'_  
>Sasuke was thinking about why he personally if he heard so much about him, there was others who were much more popular than him. He couldn't figure it out, just like the still and always dope guy; the Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

They walked at a medium-fast pace, the Prince didn't like to waste time; he walked with the guards and Sasuke. Staying silent. Until he then spoke to the shinobi.  
>"So, tell me about your family Sasuke." All of a sudden he was interested. It was very strange; mentally he smirked as he began to speak. It may be a shocker for him.<p>

"Well, I have a wife her name is Meikia; and I have three children. My sister, Rouji is married with a very good looking man. She has two children. Recently giving birth to a daughter."  
>The Prince sneered in his mind. He didn't want to sound anything like stuck up, for he was not.<br>"Can I see a picture?" he asked. He heard the shinobi sigh, slowing down slightly as they kept on walking slightly slower this time so Sasuke showed them a picture of his family and his sister's family. Then told them about how his wife and sister were friends, they acted like sisters in a way.

Both were beautiful and he loved them the same. He didn't mention anything else about the two women, he was cautious about who he was going to tell about various things. They kept on walking for ages. Didn't take any longer than an hour. He then arrived at Konoha. Sasuke took his leave, saying he'll see the Hokage later. He had his suspicions and followed The Prince, he need to follow him first before he could give in his report to Naruto. When The Prince and his guards walked in the direction he knew which the way of his sister was. He kept his distance from them. When he stopped, he saw a female and male fighting. They were both worn out.

"Hmm?" He stopped and watched them both. He recognized the woman, she was Meikia.  
>"Urrg, who woke me up from a wonderful dream?" Rouji got up from bed and walked down stairs. In a cranky mood.<br>"Move Mei, I know a beautiful woman like you wouldn't want to be killed, now would you?"  
>"Shut up Hayiden. I won't allow you to kill my best friend. No one will ever forgive you if they do. She already died once."<p>

The Prince's eyes widened. _'Died once? What does she mean by that?'_ He thought. As the male frowned, still staring at Meikia. He forced himself to move towards her, while she didn't have much stamina left, but had to as well force herself to move. The door of the home slammed open. All eyes came on the female, in a cranky mood.  
>Sasuke wondered why he was there, and when she was in a bad mood from being disturbed in her sleep. He knew that was not good at all.<p>

She walked towards him, as Hayiden spoke. Trying to speak in a charming way.  
>"Rouji my beautiful dearest one. You should go back to sleep. You look like you need it."<br>"Shut it asshole." She spoke. Which caught The Prince's attention. Never had he or anyone heard her swear that badly before. They were used to some, but not like this. Her hand quickly connected with his neck. The man's eyes stared at her. Her onyx eyes changed into Sharingan one minute then the next. Mangekyou.

Blood gushed everywhere, the foam came out of his mouth and eyes popped out, a crack sound was heard and was everywhere on the man's body. All on Rouji and covered her, her face was dripping with his blood. Meikia was frozen to see what she had done. She never imagined she would actually strangle him. His body dropped to the floor and The Prince remembered why he was a fool for her.  
>"Anyone else?" She said in a dark tone, that brought a bad aroma around.<p> 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Meikia gulped, her best friend wasn't the same. She could see the cold look in her eyes. The Prince smirked, he was up to something. Slowly, he approached the woman. "Rouji, darling. How long as it been since I last seen you." Her eyes gazed at him; she could recognise him instantly.  
>"Oh, it's just you. Kiyo." She said simply. He smiled, walking towards her more. He wasn't aware what she could do.<p>

"Darling, you don't need to be angry. Come; I will make everything all better." He said with a soothing and calm tone in his voice; her eyes widened. It was like the chimes of a bell rang in his voice like before. She had slowly approached him. But her body was stopped by a pair of hands around her. "Roji, don't go near him. He is still a fool, but it is I that you need." He said, as she turned her head and saw her husband there.

"M-Makai, my husband what are you doing here?" She asked, snapping back to her normal self. His brown eyes stared at her; he loved how she stared at him like that. It was so cute, especially when she blushed like a shy beginner. "Just come in, go back to sleep." He said. She then nodded, walking with him, as he gave The Prince and evil glare to back off. He frowned, she had married. He was really disappointed. Then he turned back; he had to go and see the Hokage now. Meikia sighed, slowly walking back to her home.

"Just before I complete this!" Rouji roared angrily, as Meikia turned her head around quickly. Sasuke and The Prince as gone, and Makai turned around when she quickly was gone. She ran towards his body was. She laughed evilly and loudly, that he was dead. Getting the scroll out from her pocket she then summoned her Shibien. Grabbing it, as the scroll fell to the ground; she grabbed the dead body and threw it in the air; then jumping.

Slashing the body; then landing, next to her best friend. She opened her eyes, the body parts fell to the ground and the blood splattered to the ground and everywhere else. On all three of them, she turned to see the body parts. Skipping back with such utter delight, Rouji went inside the house. Not going to clean up the blood on her that just left the two speechless. Scared even, both so close to her. Meikia, rushed with what she had left had to tell Sasuke of what she did. What was done as done, but she went too far.

She really was a crazy one. The husband went back in the home and closed the door. "Come on wife, I'll cook some dinner while you sleep. Or nap; I'll tell you when it ready! ~~" She had grabbed his shirt as his eyes widened in shock.  
>"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked. She had forcefully thrown him on the floor. Her onyx eyes stared at the man. She wanted to yell, but didn't want to wake up the baby that was sleeping peacefully even after all that noise outside.<p>

Not a cry yet, wonderful. She spoke loudly, so he could hear her demanding tone.  
>"Shut up and take off those horrible clothes!" His eye twitched.<br>"What? I've been wearing the clothes for as long as I can remember; you've never said a thing about what I was wearing…" he then went to slowly get up, but she folded her arms and spoke again. In the same tone.

"Sit back down!" her voice was kind of scary, in a way. So he surrendered and sat down on the floor still. He then took off his jacket.  
>"All of it, dumbass!" she demanded. He knew where she was going with this.<br>He then chuckled, pulling down her pants. Like a practical joke. Her eyes widened, blushing. "I said you, not me!"  
>"Oh wife, you never amaze me." The tall male got up from the floor, staring at her. Leaning in to kiss her.<p> 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

"So, Miyazawa. You kept your name? What's your business with that mere human? He's only a Prince and nothing special." The male frowned and stood as they met secretly at the night.  
>"I see your Master gave you a name she decided. Huh, Sorechuko? Well I guess bad luck for me."<br>"She gave me the name 'Kaji' I'd prefer if you'd use it." The tall male glared with his dark myrtle eyes.

The Prince's guard who was also an alien like Kaji sneered. His piercing orange-brown eyes stared at him; they were friends on their planet. But it seems, when dedicated to their Master; everything would be different. But; in the end. Both knew who the stronger one was. They knew a day like this would come, soon.

"I've had no affectionate relations with my Master, while you…you seem different towards her."  
>"My relationship with Rouji-sama has nothing to do with your business!" he exclaimed with a frown.<br>"Ha, Kiyo-sama is just a fool for her! He's so pathetic at times; why not tell your Master your feelings, hmm? Or are you afraid like all other men because she's married to that stranger of a husband?"

Kaji growled at Miyazawa. All aliens had that special gift to see into someone just by looking at them, and at each other. It was like no secret could be kept from anyone. Except their own thoughts.  
>"Be quiet, shut up. Like you would able to understand love."<br>"You've become more and more human Sorechuko. Why; I think if you tell her she may actually have no feelings for you whatsoever, you're just actually afraid of hurting that slim and delicate, fragile body aren't you?" He was just tormenting the male; he sneered more and seemed to hate the way he talked about her.

"Shut up! Like you would **ever** know how I feel!" He roared, quickly vanishing quickly. Each alien also had their own special power; Sorechuko had his Soul Bugs while Miyazawa. Had the power to control the Earth itself. Who was to win?

"Ayeeee Makai!~~" She said, in such a hurtful tone.  
>"What is it wife? Did I hurt you?" He asked staring at her when he sat up. Then blinked twice seeing he was sleeping on top of her, crushing her stomach.<br>"I can't breathe too much!" She said in pain.  
>"Ahh, sorry!"<p>

"Hmm, where is Miyazawa?" Kiyo wondered around Konoha, needing to find his alien salve. Not even knowing where he was, he rarely needed him around but it was good to have his company. His golden eyes focused everywhere he walked and he frowned. Didn't like this one bit, he had a bad feeling.

'_To think I'd meet one of my friends here. Of course we all knew our friendships and love would have to be gone once we was sent to this place, but if our love wanted to keep going it would. I never did on that planet. I think Miyazawa was right; I'm having a human heart with human feelings. My Master; Rouji-sama. If what he says is true; then what can I tell her? Pfft, she'll just laugh and think it's a joke. But it's true what he said; I don't want to hurt her. I love her too much for that. Everything I do; is for her.'_

"Gonna see onee-san today! ~" He grinned skipping along, his eyes closed. He was such in a happy mood.  
>"Onee-san, onee-san, onee-san. Oh how I love onee-san! She's so wonderful and great; everything makes me want to love her so much more. She's my only onee-san!" He sung in such utter and pure delight it was kind of disgusting.<br>"Hey, talk about my imouto-chan like that, and you're a goner. Understand?" The male frowned, staring at the younger male.

The younger male opened his eyes, and his cobalt blue eyes stared at the older male's frowning onyx eyes. One of the first times when the gaze of Heren and Sasuke met. Trouble was going to be washing up.  
>"Ohh sorry Sasuke-san!" He said bowing for an apology.<p> 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

"Ohh Kiyo-sama? Where you off to?"  
>"Beautiful, I'm off to see a certain special girl."<br>"Aww, but what about us Kiyo-sama?" The girls asked, they were so dumb as to follow such a Prince.  
>"Your all special to me, girls. But she fled off into the night sky with the only thing I had to kept me alive in this world, that was my heart; ladies."<br>"Ahhh Kiyo-sama! You're so romantic!"

Rouji rolled her eyes when she was sitting right behind him and the girls that he was with. He acted like a ladies man, it was ridiculous! She sipped her tea slightly, but could still hear how loud The Prince was.  
>"So what's this woman's name Kiyo-sama? I bet she isn't better than us!" Now they were just being full of themselves.<p>

"Her name is Rouji."  
>Her onyx eyes widened, choking after drinking her tea. The tall male sitting opposite her, quickly stood up and went quickly over towards her; patting her back.<br>"Are you alright Rouji-sama?" He asked, Kaji was such a gentleman really.

"Yeah, I am Kaji. So don't worry too much, okay?" She smiled at him, giving the alien a slight blush. He quickly looked away from her, and then before he left to his seat a large, big man accidently knocked the rest of her hot tea on her skin and leg.  
>"Ahh!" Yelling in pain, it had shocked Kaji. He bent down.<br>"Rouji-sama!" He said, then sneered at the male. Didn't bother to stare at her and apologize but just kept on walking.

"Why you…" Kaji said, going to quickly stand up and force him to apologize to his Master.  
>"No, it's okay Kaji. You don't have to." He looked back, seeing his Master still smile; at a time like this.<br>"Just, get rid of it all. Okay?" She asked. He then nodded.  
>"Of course, I can do all but the skin. I have another way, to get rid of it on your arm." He said ever so gently. She then nodded, allowing him to get rid of the burn that was on her skin but the water stained and smelled like mint tea; the only tea she would ever drink. The drink to remind her of her dead nii-sama, his breath that smelt like mint tea and how he drank it. Talking ever so calmly and the soft touch of his manly hand.<p>

'_Oh nii-sama, how I missed your touch… How I dearly want you back.'  
><em>She continued to watch him heal her then was finished. Everyone; the crowd stopped and stared at what the male was doing. It was an incredible sight; Kiyo knew that her 'slave' was also an alien just like Miyazawa. He then stared at her skin, its smoothness yet he saw her as a fragile woman. But her blood type, was different. She was the strong when it came to fights and arguments; but was really just a weakling in emotions. Never knew who to love and what to do next without a certain person.

The male's mouth touched her skin and for that one time her onyx eyes stared at blushed at his handsome face. She could see that the burn was healing, and his mark would stay there for a while. It was cooling and the burn was releasing steam. Steam? He had made his way up; it was gone now. Seconds later, but he could not stop. She was like ecstasy to him, he couldn't get enough. He was always addicted to things so quickly when something was nice when his mouth touched anything. Now, it was on her lips.

Makai's eyes widened as he was walking to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner; seeing it he became enraged. He saw what his wife did, what the aliens actions was at the last second. He couldn't believe what he saw, he was very angry indeed but. He was going to make sure she regret ever allowing such a man, even her 'slave' do such a thing.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

"Oh look, it's the Prince!"  
>"Kiyo-sama!" The woman by his side called out; she had her arm wrapped around him and smiling as well.<br>"Yes, what is it my dear?" he spoke in such an elegant manner. Staring at her with such a beautiful look in his eyes. The woman beside him blushed. His golden eyes stood out and long brown hair looked so wonderful, blowing in the gentle wind; feeling the cool breeze. Looking much more handsome with the sun rays beaming on him.

The veins popped out of the male's hand, he wasn't happy at all. Angry, stupid Prince. Stupid slave. He wanted to devour them both, and take his wife once more. Her brainless mind was becoming much smarter than he thought; he didn't like that at all. _'I will soon get my wife to love me again, whatever it takes.'_ He thought, walking slowly past the Prince. He then stopped walking; he sneered looking back at the male who he knew was not only irritated but Rouji's husband.

"You're Makai, right?" he asked as the male stopped. His brown eyes stared at him when he turned around. He didn't like this at all, of all times for him to meet such a person. Out of everyone it was him. It was such a terrible thing.  
>"Yes, what do you want with my wife; you can't be a Prince if you should know you cannot always get what you want." He said in such a darkening tone. Not seeming happy at all, he wasn't still happy about what had happened.<p>

"Oh...?" He slowly raised an eye brow as he then took his leave, deep in thought. Remembering last night.  
>"Makai, aren't you going to say goodnight and kiss me like always?" He had his back turned still frowning and his eyes closed. He hadn't spoken to her when she had gotten home. Still she was ignored by him and he did not say anything to her. He wasn't going to waste his breath on a woman who wasn't grateful for everything he did. But then again, she did revive him when he died. Well; her alien did anyway.<p>

He could still remember that kiss; it was start of something new. Waking up when he was kissed by a beautiful, stunning woman in front of him. The kiss was released and he blinked slowly. Blushing, she did as well. Her heavy breathing on him; sitting up he continued to stare at her than the man who stood behind her. First, he did not know who they were; but the unknown female spoke with a gentle smile. Making him fall in love instantly. Well; she was anyway.

"I'm Uchiha Rouji, and you are?" She asked, waiting for his reply. He had cleared his throat and then replied in a normal and calm manner.  
>"It's Kurosawi Makai, where am I? I thought I died." He said, his words was so elegant she felt like she could mentally die and rise back up; realizing that he was the perfect man of her dreams. To put aside Suigetsu, he was good for her. <em>'She's so beautiful. I bet she got that male to revive me from the dead, I'm grateful for that. I owe her my life.' <em>  
><em>'Makai huh? Such a unique name, I kissed him. I think, he was really the perfect one for me.'<em>


	30. Chapter Thirty

"G-G-Going to meet up with my group! La la la!" Rouji sung with a grin upon her face singing and skipping along she remembered her dream last night. She could tell that something bad was going to happen like with what she had discussed with Kaji.

"Peh, Rouji-sanyo! What'd ya think yar doing here showing that ugly little mutt of yar face here ehh?"  
>"Ehh, I'm the original leader of Gummi Gumi! So don't talk back pin head!"<br>"Pin head! Dude, you were before some hot chick now you're some wannabe joker! I'm the new leader now?"  
>"Ehh? Is that true ototo-kun?" She said raising her voice and staring at her younger brother. He seemed upset and didn't look at her.<br>"I'm so sorry onee-san, but you was never there; and it wasn't my choice for Kuma-chan to be leader?"  
>"Who do you think you're calling –chan? Heren?" He spoke frowning, giving him a whack on his head.<br>"Don't punch my ototo-kun like that!" She said, clutching her fist ready to punch him, but Kuma had then already used his hand, that was glowing purple and hit her stomach. She had collapsed to the ground and her eyes closed.

"Hmph, let's go."  
>"I'm staying with onee-san, no one should hurt onee-san…" he then started to cry as the rest left. Seeing her on the ground; he decided to pick her up and carry her home, from her neck and secured her to his chest and her knees to his other side; blushing slightly he smiled. "Onee-san."<br>He then rested her body in Konoha. He couldn't exactly get into her house, so in the Park was all he could do. Just some plain greenery, he smiled. Sitting himself under a tree and making her head rest on him.

She was to wake up soon. He was so glad. Then he had noticed a tall shadow beside him, blocking the sun. He blinked, trying to see who it was. Not much he could see due to the sun's rays not showing the male's face, but he could tell who he was from the long hair.  
>"Hyuuga-san? What're you doing here?" He asked, the male sighed, and sat beside him.<br>"What do you think you're doing with her? I'm just taking a stroll as always, thought you knew that Heren."

"Haha, well onee-san was knocked by the leader in this group she formed. Seems they don't want her anymore, when she was the leader and she was gone because she fell in love with Kurosawi-kun." Hyuuga didn't seem to like how he was using people's last names, first names seemed more important rather than anything, but he knew he was only trying to be really polite. Her onyx eyes then slowly stared at the two men. Then she quickly sat up, and stared at the clothes she wore.  
>"Who are you?" she asked, and the two had a shock on their faces.<p>

Heren frowned; Kuma's ultimately secret technique he somehow seemed to make was an amnesia jutsu. Since he had used it on her, it could probably be when she had to restore her memory or make a new one. So he had agreed within himself to do one of those two situations.  
>"Onee-san, it's me. Heren! Your ototo!" She had blinked twice and then looked at him again, shook her head.<br>"Sorry, I don't know you. What kind of relationship did we have ototo-kun?" she asked, in such a puppy dog like way he blushed.

'_Oh onee-san.'_  
>"What's my name?" She asked, wondering to herself what was with the clothes she was wearing.<br>"You're Hyuuga Rouji and my wife!"  
><em>'Urg, you wish Hyuuga-san, don't take advantage of… oh I see. That's brilliant!' <em>He could alter her memories, instead of gaining some back. It'd be wonderful in a way.  
>"Oh, so you're my husband? What kind of relationship did we have? How did we fall in love?" She asked, Neji had blushed. Then sat next to her and replied.<p>

"The relationship you had with your ototo-kun was very loving, you loved him for everything he did and would hug him if he did something right. You were a strong and loving woman, with Uchiha blood running through you and you loved to show your body off. As for us, we live together and we have a son, his name is Tatsumi and you're a very good cook not to mention you love teasing men and you fell in love with me at first sight and I when I saved you from being killed; you was injured and going to die soon so I rushed and came to your aid." He said, as she took in all what he said.

'_Just bullshiting to my imouto-chan, what lies. Don't try to alter it, it's useless.' _The male thought, standing right opposite them of the tree, folding his arms. "Stop it you two, it's no good to do that." He said, walking towards them two. "Sasuke?"


End file.
